Nothing
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas and Ferb being a secret relationship. But when their mother finds out, everything goes to hell. Read to find out what torments lie ahead of our favorite characters. Follow as they face them all and struggle to remain together and alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, don't get all huffy at me because of the spacing. I know, it's bad. But I fix it in later chapters. **_

_**So, please don't let the first few chapters be what you judge this story on. I wrote it a long time ago. The first chapter was written July 25, 2011. And here I am, almost a year later, posting it on here. The chapters get better as they go along, in my opinion. So, please read the whole thing. I can garuntee you, that you won't be disappointed with this. I went somewhere NOBODY ELSE ever has.**_

_**So, enjoy. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.**_

_**Characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, as well as Disney**_

_**Story, ideas, and Phineas' father (c) Me**_

_**Yes, you read right. Phineas'. Father. That's all I'm going to say.**_

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed as she entered the backyard "Phineas" she replied cheerfully, then noticed his desperate expression "what did Ferb do now?" "nothing" Phineas replied honestly Isabella opened her arms and Phineas ran into them "I just dont know what to do" "you want to know if you should tell him, dont you?" she guessed "howd you guess?" he asked quietly She smiled and said "Im a smart cookie" She immediately returned to being serious and said "Look, Phineas I cant tell you what to do with your life. I cant tell you what would happen if you chose to tell him, there is no garuntee on what will happen... im ranting... In the end, the only person that can decide what to do, is you" Phineas nodded and she said "look I have to get home, let me know what you decide to do" Phineas nodded once again and released her, and she turned and walked out the gate. Phineas turned and ran inside, and trudged up the stairs. "Candace?" he asked The door in front of him was pulled open, revealing his twenty one year old sister. "yea Phin?" Upon seeing his expression she immediately ushered him into her room, and pushed him down onto the bed. She sat beside him and said "what happened?" "nothing happened... I just... should I tell him?" "nobody can tell you that Phin, the only one that can make that desicion is you" she replied "Isabella said that to" he sighed "look, I have a date with Jeremy. Let me know if you decide to tell him" He nodded and hugged her quickly and left the room. He walked into his own room and sat on the bed, pulling out his doodle book. He began sketching randomly, and ended up drawing Ferbs face, over and over again. The door opened when he held his pictures up for inspection and Ferb said "hey Phineas. Watcha doin?" "NOTHING!" Phineas yelled "er... I mean... I was just... nothing... you know me... busy busy busy... it was nothing"

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! That stands for the whole story, not just this chapter xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead hid his sketchbook and coughed nervously.  
"uhh" he murmured "whats up Ferb?"  
Ferb raised an eyebrow and shrugged, taking a seat on his bed. Phineas' gut twisted at the uncomfortable silence, and to his immense surprise (and ours) Ferb was the one to break it.  
"Phin, you really shouldn't tell Buford your secrets"  
Phineas paled  
"what did he say?"  
"he told me how you feel about me" Ferb replied  
Phineas' eyes widened in horror and he gulped heavily  
"he-he- he told you?" he finally choked out  
Ferb nodded slowly and Phineas bit his lip  
"and... uhh... how do you feel about that?"  
He kept his eyes away from Ferb, terrified to hear his step-brothers answer. The bed sunk beside him slightly, and an arm was draped over his shoulders. He sealed his eyes shut and kept his face away from the green haired Britt's line of sight.  
"Phineas, its okay that you feel that way"  
Phineas shook his head, keeping his eyes closed  
"no its not. you're my brother"  
He felt Ferb shrug  
"Phin, I feel the same way"  
Phineas' eyes flew open in shock and met Ferbs gaze, unsure of when the Britt had moved into his lap.  
He stared down at Ferb, raising his hand slowly, hesitantly, before finally running his fingers through the silky green locks. Ferb grinned at him slightly, and Phineas cocked his head to the side  
"you're awfully out of character today"  
"today it was necassary to talk" he paused "dont get used to it"  
Phineas grinned and continued running his fingers through Ferbs hair.  
He leaned down slowly, warning Ferb with his eyes. Ferbs eagerly started sitting up to meet Phineas. Their lips were almost touching... Just a little closer-


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas gulped heavily as their lips neared. He could feel Ferbs warm breath on his lips, and it sent tingles down his spine.  
Just before their lips met the boys had to spring apart to Candace barging in the room screaming.  
They clamped their hands over their ears and waited until she finally stopped, and Phineas said  
"what are you screaming about Candace?"  
Ferb sat up from his position on the floor, and stared curiously at his sister.  
"Jeremy proposed to me!" she squealed, and before either of them could reply she yelled "I have to tell Stacy!" and fled the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
Phineas sighed  
"okay then..." he murmured, laying back on his bed and grabbing his sketch book.  
He felt the bed sink beside him and gulped heavily as Ferb plucked the sketchbook from his hands and grinned softly at him.  
Phineas grinned nervously, tossing his pencil to the end of the bed.  
"where were we?" Ferb whispered, leaning down and warning Phineas with his eyes  
Phineas pushed himself onto his elbows and leaned to meet Ferb. His heart skipped a beat as their lips neared. He once again felt the sensation of Ferbs warm breath on his lips, and tingles shot down his spine.  
In his mind he desperately hoped that they wouldn't get interrupted a second time.  
Just a bit more. Little more! his mind chanted at him  
He could hardly breathe anymore, and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest.  
Just before their lips met, there was a loud knock on the door followed by their mom yelling  
"Phineas? Ferb? Are you in there?"  
Phineas groaned and called  
"yes mom!"  
"okay, supper is in fifteen minutes!"  
"okay!" he called  
"are you okay Phineas? You sound like you can't breathe"  
"I'm fine mom. Just getting to the good part in a book!" he lied  
She seemed to accept the answer, for after a moment she said  
"okay. Enjoy!"  
They remained silent as they listened to their mothers retreating footsteps. When she was finally gone, Phineas faced Ferb, whom was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He grinned nervously, and Ferb wiggle his eyebrows, resuming his previous position over Phineas.  
Phineas put a hand on the back of Ferbs neck, a determined thought crossing his mind.  
'I don't care what its about, I am not getting interrupted again!'  
Ferb grinned at him and leaned down.


	4. Chapter 4

Their lips finally met, and electricity shot through their veins. A squeak escaped Phineas as he increased the pressure, molding his body to Ferbs. Ferb moaned softly as Phineas trailed his hands over his body.  
He trailed his tongue over Phineas' lip and Phineas slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together in fiery passion, and they pulled each other closer still.  
Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, and neither wanted to pull away. Ferb was the one to break it so they could suck in a frantic gasp of air.  
they immediately sealed their lips back together and Phineas tangled his fingers into Ferbs silky green hair.  
Ferb cupped Phineas' cheek in one hand, and put his other hand on the redheads back to pull him closer.  
Phineas moaned softly at the closeness, achieving what he had craved for as long as he had known Ferb.  
They parted again for air, and Phineas kissed Ferbs softly once, twice, three more times, before grinning at him.  
"I love you" he whispered, a blush crossing his cheeks  
"I love you to" Ferb grinned, brushing some hair out of Phineas' face.  
Phineas leaned up and pressed their lips together, and desire shot through their veins. They both pulled away, slightly shocked, and grinned nervously at each other.  
"uh.." Phineas cleared his throat nervously "dinner...?"  
"right" Ferb coughed "uh... dinner"  
Both stood nervously, and Phineas walked towards the door and yanked it open.  
Ferb approached behind him, pressed the door closed and spun Phineas around, pushing him against the door. He sealed their lips together again, and Phineas immediately kissed back. When things heated up again and desire clouded their minds, they pulled away, cleared their throats nervously, and straightened their clothing before heading downstairs for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

"are you boys okay?" Linda asked as the boys sat down at the table "you look flushed... like you have a fever"  
"we're fine mom" Phineas replied for them, Ferb resuming his silent facade. "We were just... working out..."  
Linda accepted the answer and grinned  
"good"  
"hey, where's Candace?" Phineas asked  
"oh she's at Stacy's" Linda giggled softly "that poor girl will be deaf by tomorrow"  
"Its more her mother that I' worried about darling" Lawrence laughed softly  
Phineas didn't comment, instead hurriedly ate his food. when he finished he stood and placed his dish in the sink, Ferb following. Hearing their parents still seated and out in the dining room talking Ferb grinned deviously and yanked Phineas into his arms.  
"Ferb...-" Phineas was cut off as Ferb crushed their lips together. Phineas squeaked softly, immediately kissing back and moaned softly.  
They hurriedly jumped apart when they heard chairs scraping against the floor. Phineas turned and ran up the stairs, and Ferb followed.  
"are you boys okay?" Linda called  
"ya mom!" Phineas replied "just going to play some video games or read!"  
"okay. have fun!" she called  
"we will!"  
Phineas ran in their room, and Ferb followed, slamming the door behind him. He was immediately pushed against the door by Phineas and their lips were crushed together. He wrapped his arms securely around Phineas' waist and pulled him closer, and desire slowly crept through their minds, clouding their thoughts, and searing through their veins.  
They pulled away and Phineas stumbled way backwards until he collapsed on his bed, panting heavily and trying to clear his head.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few moments Ferb stumbled over and dropped onto the bed beside him. Phineas glanced at him, before rolling over and into the green haired Britts arms. Ferb hugged him securely and sighed.  
"wow" he breathed  
Phineas giggled softly  
"yea. wow"  
They fell silent for a while, until Phineas finally said  
"hey... wheres Perry?"  
Ferb chuckled softly and said  
"probably on another mission"  
"with his boyfriend" Phineas teased  
Ferb laughed softly, and choked on hysterical laughter when Phineas got his in the head with a pillow. He looked at Ferbs bed, the culprit being his beloved pet platypus Perry.  
"what" Phineas grinned "I can talk about my best friends boyfriend?"  
He got hit with another pillow.  
"where I am, yes, is probably your business, but what Heinz is to me, and what we do, is none of your business"  
Phineas glared at Ferb.  
"you gave him his translator back!"  
Ferb shrugged innocently  
"he guilt tripped me!"  
Phineas groaned and faced Perry  
"what you do IS my business, since you are my best friend, and part of this family"  
Perry rolled his eyes and took off his hat, hanging it up on a hanger and approaching the boys.  
"why so cuddly all of a sudden?" he asked  
Phineas looked over at Ferb and they immediately moved away from each other.  
"uh... no reason" Phineas lied  
Perry raised an eyebrow, and was silent until realization shone in his eyes.  
"do I even need to tell you two how wrong this is!" he demanded  
Phineas sat up and glared at his pet  
"don't even talk to me about wrong, mister 'I'm a platypus dating an evil HUMAN scientist bent on taking over the Tri-State area!'"  
Perry glared  
"I'm not his brother!" he argued  
"and Ferb's not mine! We're step brothers! We have no blood relation! and even if we did it wouldn't change anything!"  
Perrys glare softened and he grabbed one of each of his owners hands in his own  
"boys... I don't want to upset you. I'm trying to protect you. You know that everyone will see this as wrong"  
"I know" Phineas whispered "that's why we aren't telling anyone. We are trusting you with this secret Perry. Like you trust us about you and Doctor D"  
Perry nodded slowly  
"I'll keep it... I promise"  
"thanks Perry" they whispered, and pulled the monotreme into their arms for a hug


	7. Chapter 7

They broke the embrace when Perry's watch beeped. He looked down at it, then jumped up and grabbed his hat. He tipped it at them, before jumping into the top hat and disappearing.  
Phineas looked over at Ferb and sighed.  
"so Ferb, what do you wanna do?"  
Ferb snickered  
"you're the idea man. I just make them work"  
"hey!" Phineas exclaimed, whacking Ferb with a pillow  
Ferb laughed softly and Phineas raised another pillow. Ferb reached over and and took it from him, tossing it across the room. Phineas reached for another pillow, and Ferb rolled over so he straddled the redhead, pinning his arms down.  
"you, are mean" he stated  
Phineas gulped heavily, his cheeks burning as he stared into Ferbs eyes.  
Ferb grinned  
"nervous are we?"  
Phineas' blush darkened and he laughed nervously.  
Ferb leaned down and said  
"breathe Phineas, breathe"  
Phineas' blush darkened as he sucked in a ragged gasp of air, letting it out gently.  
Ferb grinned and tugged his hands free, pushing himself up onto his elbows.  
Ferb raised an eyebrow at the redhead, their noses nearly touching, and chuckled softly.  
Phineas' heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward and connected their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb put an arm behind Phineas' head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Phineas squeaked softly, Pushing himself up so their bodies were pressing together.  
He wrapped an arm behind Ferbs neck and pulled him closer, and Ferb gently traced his tongue over the redheads lip.  
Phineas slowly opened his mouth, and Ferb plunged his tongue in. Phineas squeaked in shock, before succumbing to it.  
His lungs begged for air and he furiously fought with them to keep the kiss going. Ferb was finally the one to break it, and he sucked in a ragged gasp of air before sealing their lips together again. They parted when things got too heated, and Ferb stood up and walked slowly over to his own bed, collapsing onto his and struggling to catch his breath.  
Phineas allowed his head to fall heavily back and sighed in exasperation.  
"god" he whispered  
Ferb chuckled softly and sighed.  
"Phineas! Ferb! Are you okay up there?"  
"uh... ya mom!" Phineas replied, standing and walking over to Ferb  
"okay" she replied  
Phineas said beside Ferb and grinned down at him, brushing some hair out of the  
Britts face.  
"I love you" he whispered  
"and I love you" Ferb grinned  
Phineas leaned down and kissed him softly. Ferb immediately sat up and Phineas shouted in surprise as they fell at hit the ground. Ferb shifted so he was straddling the redhead, and deepened the kiss desperately. Phineas pushed himself up on his elbows and moaned softly. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed their tongues to dance together as he shifted himself to wrap a leg around Ferbs waist. They parted from the kiss and sucked in several gasps of breath, before reconnecting their lips.  
Ferb broke the kiss and kissed softly down Phineas' throat. He pulled down the collar of his T-shirt and sucked, leaving a bright red hickey. Phineas moaned softly and arched his back into Ferbs chest.  
"Phineas! Ferb!" their mothers shout caused them to immediately separate and dive for their own beds.  
"yea mom!" Phineas called  
"Your father and I are going out!" she called "we'll be back later"  
"okay" he called back, and struggled to catch his breath "wow" he rasped  
Ferb laughed softly and said  
"yea. wow"  
"I think..." Phineas sucked in a breath "I think we got a bit carried away"  
"a bit?" Ferb chuckled softly "yea, sure"  
Phineas laughed softly and rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

When the boys finally caught their breath, Phineas sighed  
"want to watch a movie?"  
Ferb nodded  
"which one?"  
Phineas shrugged  
"We could watch a Space Adventure movie"  
Ferb rolled his eyes and grinned at the redhead, and Phineas stuck his tongue out as he grabbed the movie and pushed it into the DVD player. He pressed a button to pull down the projector screen that they often used for video games and grabbed the remote. tossing it onto his bed he grabbed his pajamas and moved to leave the room.  
"where are you going?" Ferb asked  
"to the washroom to change" Phineas replied  
"why? Its nothing I haven't seen before, Phin" Ferb grinned  
"well ya... but now we're together and..." he trailed off as the British boy yanked off his shirt and approached him. He trapped him against the door and grinned  
"and?"  
"and... uhhh..." Phineas trailed off yet again as he began subconsciously leaning forward  
Ferb grinned and closed the distance between their lips. Phineas squeaked softly, dropping his pajamas and wrapping his arms around Ferb.  
Ferb moaned softly, pulling the redhead closer and tugging off his shirt.  
Phineas shivered when their bare chests slammed against each other, and they broke apart frantically gasping for air. Ferb took a few steps back and leaned against an opposite wall, and slowly slid down it. Phineas mimicked his action on his own wall, and stared in silence at Ferb before grabbing his pajamas and tugging on his pajama top. He stood and wordlessly took off his shorts and kicked off his shoes, before tugging on his pajama bottoms and getting into bed.  
"you coming?" he asked Ferb  
The green haired boy nodded slowly and slipped on his pajamas, climbing into bed with his brother.  
Phineas snuggled into his chest and sighed softly.  
"we have to agree to take this slow" Phineas paused "or very bad things are going to happen"  
Ferb nodded in agreement  
"take it slow" was all he said before pressing play on the remote.


	10. Chapter 10

"nnnhhhhh..." Phineas breathed, tangling his fingers into Ferbs silky green hair "...Fe-Ferb..."  
Ferb grinned at him as he began kissing softly down the redheads bare chest, sucking gently and leaving bright, throbbing hickeys across his smooth skin. He reached the button of Phineas' jeans and unbuttoned them, before sliding them down with his teeth and allowing the redheads boxers to follow.  
A shaky gasp escaped the redhead as Ferb crushed their lips together, and pressed their bare bodies against one another. He moaned softly into the kiss, plunging his tongue into Ferbs mouth and wrapping a leg around the Britts waist.  
He eyes slid closed as he deepened the kiss, and when he opened them he was met with his ceiling. He hurriedly sat up, and noticed his alarm was going off. He slapped it and looked down at himself, to see he was fully clothed, as was Ferb, whom still had an arm draped around his waist. He took a deep shaky breath and slowly sunk back down into the bed, allowing his eyes to shut. They snapped open again when he heard Ferb giggle softly. He looked over at him and Ferb grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, showing he knew what his red haired counterpart had been dreaming of.  
"I... I talked in my sleep... didn't I?" he asked softly, turning as red as a tomato  
Ferb nodded slowly and Phineas cleared his throat nervously.  
"so Ferb... uh..." he trailed off, deciding to not speak further, and climbed out of bed. He tugged off his top and grabbed a striped T-shirt out of his dresser.  
"what, no good morning kiss?" Ferb drawled from right behind him  
Phineas jumped ten feet in the air, and spun around to yell at him when his lips were captured. He squeaked and immediately kiss back, his brain turning to mush and his heart slowly melting.  
When they parted he leaned back against his dresser and stared at Ferb.  
"you'll be the death of me" he paused "I swear"  
Ferb grinned innocently, walking over to his own dresser and grabbing his clothes.  
When they were finished getting dressed they went downstairs and got some breakfast, before hurrying outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"so Ferb..." Phineas sighed "what do you want to do today?"  
Ferb grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Phineas turned as red as a tomato.  
"uh..." he coughed nervously "how about we watch a movie"  
Ferb shrugged his consent, and Phineas stuffed a random movie in the player and climbed back into bed with Ferb.  
Ferb reached under the bed and Phineas watched curiously as Ferb retrieved a huge bottle of premixed Smirnoff Ice.  
His eyes lit up and he licked his lips as Ferb handed him a glass.

Phineas groaned and at up in his bed, and jumped when he felt skin brushing his. He looked down and saw Ferb dozing beside him, and realized he had an arm around his waist.  
Phineas groaned again and sat up. The blanket fell off him, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He shrugged it off, until he climbed out of bed and had nothing on, and a shooting pain went up his spine.  
His eyes widened in shock, and he turned as red as a tomato.  
Gulping heavily, he reached over and lifted the blankets off Ferb, revealing that the Britt was also naked.  
Despite his panic Phineas took a moment to ogle, before covering him back up and looking around for his clothes. He found his shirt hanging on a lamp shade, and his shorts beside Ferbs bed, his boxers in front of the door. He gulped heavily once again and stuffed the clothes into the hamper.  
He heard an appreciative hum behind him, and spun around to see Ferb walking over slowly.  
"nice view" he drawled, his voice sending tingles down Phineas' spine  
"F-Ferb!" he exclaimed "you're up!"  
Ferb grinned at him, and picked up his own clothes, tossing them in the basket  
"I... did we...?" Phineas trailed off  
"I can't remember" Ferb replied "but I think we know the answer from the fact that we both woke up naked and cuddling"  
Phineas turned red  
"yea... uh..." he paused "I'm going to go get some breakfast"  
Ferb nodded and climbed back into bed, and Phineas pulled on a long baggy shirt and some bowers and limped down the stairs.  
He grabbed a piece of toast and slathered it in peanut butter, and took a seat at the table.  
"oh god..." he whispered "so much for taking it slow..."  
Despite the fact that he was shocked and slightly panicked that they had been heard, he desperately wished he could remember it.  
Setting his untouched piece of toast down on the table and put his head in his hands and desperately tried to remember.

~~

Phineas sealed his lips to Ferbs, dropping his now empty glass to the floor of their bedroom. The boy had just finished his 6th glass, and was majorly tipsy. Ferb dropped his glass and immediately kissed back, plunging his tongue into the redheads mouth.  
Phineas moaned softly, slowly unbuttoning Ferbs shirt and sliding it down his shoulders. Ferb pushed him back onto the bed -not once breaking the kiss- and straddled him. He broke the kiss to yank off Phineas' shirt, then resealed his lips to Phineas'. The redhead moaned eagerly and reached down to unbutton Ferbs jeans. He pushed them down as far as he could, and Ferb kicked them off the rest of the way. Ferb kissed softly down Phineas' bare chest and stopped when he reached the boys jeans. Grinning deviously he unbuttoned them with his teeth, and tugged them down the same way. He took his boxers the same way, and pinned the redhead down. Phineas moaned as Ferb pressed their hips together, and arched his back, desire clouding his mind.  
"Ferb..." he breathed "Ferb please..."

~~

Phineas choked on the bite of toast he had taken, and took a drink of water, his face as red as a tomato.

~~

Ferb nodded and spread the redheads legs, and pushed a finger into him. A loud moan escaped Phineas, and Ferb added a second, then a third, scissoring them to stretch Phineas while the redhead writhed beneath him. A loud cry escaped him, and Ferb removed his fingers. Before Phineas could whine in protest, Ferb shoved himself inside him.  
Phineas grunted, gritting his teeth as he was penetrated fully. Ferb didn't move until Phineas slowly began to rock his hips. Taking that as a sign to continue, he removed himself and thrust into him.  
"nnnh..." Phineas moaned softly "mmmm, Ferb..."  
Ferb grinned at him and thrust in again, and another moan escaped Phineas. He arched his back and shifted desperately.  
"Ferb..." he moaned "Ferb harder..."  
Ferb thrust in as hard as he could, and barely restrained a chuckle as a loud cry escaped Phineas, followed by a loud  
"oh god! Ferb! R-right- ahhhh! there!"  
He thrust in again, earning a delicious cry from Phineas. He continued his action, and Phineas moaned, rocking his hips in time with Ferbs thrusts.  
"Ferb...!" Phineas moaned "Ferb I'm gonna- AHHHHHH!"  
Ferb grunted as he climaxed, and collapsed on Phineas

~~

Phineas threw his toast in the garbage, his face redder than ever thought humanly possible, and went upstairs to see Ferb.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ferb am I the only one that remembers what happened last-" Phineas broke off when he noticed Ferb was standing naked in front of his dresser, in the middle of pulling on boxers  
His face turned as red as a tomato and Ferb grinned nervously, immediately yanking them on.  
"what happened last night?" Ferb finished the question for him "no, I remember quite well what happened"  
Phineas blushed  
"uh..." he squeaked  
"and" Ferb drawled, walking closer and wrapping his arms around his brother "I wouldn't mind a repeat of it Very... very... soon" he whispered before pulling Phineas into a passionate kiss  
Phineas immediately kissed back and when they parted Ferb grinned and said  
"I, have to get dressed"  
Phineas blushed and nodded, walking to his own dresser and yanking on a pair of jeans. When he turned Ferb was fully dressed and Phineas furrowed his eyebrows  
"how do you do that so fast?"  
Ferb grinned  
"I have my ways" he purred, before tugging Phineas into yet another passionate kiss


	13. Chapter 13

Months passed and the two boys succeeded in hiding their relationship from everyone. Nobody realized that the two brothers were together, and if they did they never admitted to knowing.  
"So Ferb-" Phineas stopped and furrowed his eyebrows momentarily, before lurching away from his brother and down the hall to the bathroom.  
"Phineas?" Ferb exclaimed, immediately giving chase  
He found his brother hunched over the toilet, being violently sick. He winced, and Phineas moaned uncomfortably.  
"ow" he hissed  
Ferb handed him a Kleenex and Phineas wiped his mouth off, tossed it in the toilet and flushed.  
Ferb extended a hand and he gratefully took it, burrowing himself into Ferbs arms.  
They were silent until Phineas jerked away and was once again violently sick.  
"Phineas are you okay?" Ferb asked worriedly  
"I dont feel so hot" the redhead rasped, wiping his face off with another Kleenex, flushing the toilet and hurriedly stumbling from the room. When Ferb reached their room Phineas was collapsed face down in the bed, breathing heavily. Ferb rolled him over and covered him up.  
"I'm going to get you some gravol" he told him "I'll be back in a bit"  
Phineas nodded and Ferb kissed his cheek softly before leaving the room. Phineas waited until he heard the car leave the driveway before sighing and closing his eyes to sleep.  
"Phineas?" A voice in the door said softly  
Phineas opened his eyes ad said  
"hey Candace"  
She walked in and said  
"I know about you and Ferb" Phineas stared at her in bewildered shock "Don't worry! I won't tell" he sighed in relief "Phineas... I think I know whats wrong with you"  
"really?" he asked "what?"  
She held up a stick and his eyes widened in shock  
"your kidding?" he asked desperately "please say your kidding!" she offered no response "oh my god... your serious!"  
She shrugged and said  
"take the test, Phineas"  
"but... But I... I'm a guy!" he exclaimed  
She shrugged once again and handed it to him, before pointing at the door. He groaned and stood, walking out of the room and to the bathroom.  
Candace remained perfectly silent, waiting patiently until a high pitched shriek met his ears, followed by Phineas running into the room, looking completely horrified.  
"its wrong" he rasped "it has to be wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong!"  
Candace took the test  
"Phineas... you are"  
"no I'm not!" he exclaimed desperately "this is all some freaky dream! its not really happening!"  
"Phineas you are-"  
"don't say it!" he interrupted "this is just a dream! its not happening!"  
"Phineas your pregnant" she told him  
"hes what!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hes what?"  
Phineas froze and turned to the door, and Candace simply froze. Taking a breath she stood and hurried out of the room with a rushed 'good luck' to Phineas.  
Phineas remained perfectly silent, staring at the floor.  
"your what?"  
Phineas gulped heavily  
"Im... Im pregnant..." he rasped, tears pooling in his eyes  
"how?" Phineas remained silent and waited for it to click "oh..."  
Phineas nodded slowly  
"I... Im sorry" he rasped, furiously blinking back his tears. He finally gave up and they overflowed, spilling down his cheeks "Im sorry"  
"why? You've nothing to be sorry for"  
Phineas wrapped his arms around his waist and sat on the edge of his bed, facing away from the door as the tears poured down his cheeks.  
There was silence, until Phineas felt an aarm wrap gently around him.  
"Im not mad, if thats what you're worried about. Im not upset, furious, and I'm not going to leave you"  
Phineas turned and faced Ferb, his eyes watery  
"thanks Ferb" he whispered "but thats not what I'm worried about. Yes I was scared you would be upset, but I knew you wouldnt leave me. You aren't like that. I'm scared... for when mom finds out"  
Ferbs eyes widened  
"oh..."  
Phineas nodded  
"I... I don't want her to know. She... She can't know... I just... Ferb she'll make me... She'll... She'll..." he trailed off  
"Phin?"  
"She'll make me get an abortion..." Phineas rasped weakly, throwing his arms around Ferb and sobbing into his chest.  
Ferb wrapped his arms comfortingly around him and said  
"how do you know?"  
"Candace was p-pregnant when she was seventeen... Hence the baggy red blouse all the time..." Phineas paused "Mom found out and was furious. She forced her to get an abortion"  
"so thats why..." Ferb trailed off  
"Why Candace was having problems with Jeremy, and why she stopped talking to mom altogether" Phineas confirmed. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, until Phineas released a weak sob "Candace was seventeen Ferb. And Engaged. And with someone mom approved of. Im not any of those things. Im sixteen, not engaged, and if mom knew I was with you she would be furious" Ferb remained silent, pulling the redhead closer and tighter into his arms. Phineas released a heartbroken sob "I dont want to get an abortion Ferb"  
Ferb held him close, rubbing a hand up and down his back gently  
"You wont have to Phineas. I promise"  
"How? Im going to get fat a-and have we-weird c-cravings and-" he stuttered, and Ferb silenced him with a soft kiss  
"I promise you, I will not let her force you into an abortion" he promised, and held up his pinky finger "I pinky swear"  
Phineas stared at it for a moment before a weak smile graced his lips and he held up his pinky. They linked them, shook and locked it, and Ferb kissed him softly.  
"Its going to be okay Phin, Its going to be okay" he promised


	15. Chapter 15

"Ferb" Phineas whispered "Ferb wake up" he shook the Brits arm "Ferb"  
Ferb groaned and slowly opened his eyes  
"Phin? What time is it?"  
"Four thirty" Phineas replied and Ferb groaned "Ferb I need to go on a walk and can't go by myself"  
"why do you need to go on a walk?" Ferb groaned  
"I need fresh air" Phineas replied "Please"  
Ferb groaned and sat up, tossing his legs over to edge of the bed  
"alright" he sighed, pulling on pajama pants "come on then"  
A grin lit up Phineas' face and he opened the window.  
Ferb climbed out and extended his hand to Phineas, whom grasped it gratefully and grinned. They quickly and easily climbed off the roof, and walked across the front yard.  
"Thanks Ferb" Phineas grinned  
Ferb yawned tiredly  
"I hope you realize we have school tomorrow"  
Phineas shrugged  
"I'll live"  
"I wont" Ferb yawned tiredly  
Phineas rolled his eyes and grabbed Ferbs hand, a grin crossing his face.  
They walked around for quite some time, finally returning home at six.  
They climbed onto the roof and curled up into Ferbs bed, and closed their eyes to sleep.  
Their alarm clock woke them at 7:30 and Phineas groaned, sitting up and slapping the top of it.  
"Five more minutes" Ferb rasped  
Phineas grinned and leaned down, kissing Ferb passionately. The Brit immediately sat up, deepening the kiss and they only parted for air.  
"come on" Phineas grinned "we have school"  
Ferb groaned and stood, planting another kiss on Phineas' lips


	16. Chapter 16

The boys hurried out the door to catch their bus. One they were on Phineas leaned nervously to Ferb  
"Ferb what if someone notices?" he hissed  
"Phineas there's only a tiny bump" Ferb soothed  
Phineas bit his lip and gulped nervously  
"I know but what if-" he stopped speaking when Isabella boarded the bus  
"Hey Phineas. Watcha doin"  
"oh h-hey Isabella" he choked out "Ferb and I were just wondering who we are going to have as teachers"  
When they arrived at school, Phineas and Ferb went to the office. After some sweet talking the secretary, Ferb managed to change their schedules so they had every class together.  
"you didn't have to do th-" Ferb cut Phineas off  
"yes I did. I want to be able to keep an eye on you"  
Phineas grinned at Ferb  
"thanks Ferb" he smiled  
Ferb nodded and offered no other reply as Phineas groaned  
"we have math first" Ferb chuckled softly "I'm too tired to think"  
"so am I thanks to a certain redhead" he shot a playful glare at Phineas, whom grinned and said  
"I call the window seat"  
Ferb rolled his eyes and they walked into class, to be met by an evil grin from Clarissa.  
Phineas froze, Ferb did as well, as the girl stalked over and grinned.  
"So, prove it already!" Someone shouted  
She grabbed the hem of Phineas' shirt, and before either of them could stop her she yanked up the hem.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone stared in shock as Phineas turned beet red and yanked his shirt back down. Clarissa grinned triumphantly, and Ferb glared furiously at her.  
"what the hell was that about?" he demanded  
"I heard you two talking on the bus" she replied with a smirk "I told everyone but they didn't believe me. Said I needed proof. Well" she grinned and gestured at Phineas "there's their proof"  
Ferb glared  
"that is the most inconsiderate thing you've ever done, and your a dirty bitch"  
Clarissa shrugged  
"bottom feeder" Phineas spat, and Ferb turned and lead him to their seats


	18. Chapter 18

"god she's a bitch" Ferb complained, folding his arms across his chest  
"I can't believe she did that!" Phineas hissed angrily  
Everyone in the class was staring at them, some mumbling  
"So... Phineas is pregnant?"  
Phineas spun around  
"Yes I am! Deal with it!" he snapped, before facing Ferb once again "the nerve of these people!"  
Ferb wrapped an arm comfortingly around Phineas' shoulders, and said  
"I know-" he stopped when a look of pure horror crossed Phineas' face "Phineas? Phineas whats wrong?"  
"If they know... They'll gossip... and mom will know" Phineas whispered  
Ferbs eyes widened in horror, and Phineas' cellphone rang. He flicked it open and gulped  
"hello?"  
"YOUR PREGNANT!" Linda's voice screeched over the phone  
Phineas flinched  
"yes... yes I am"  
"Come outside. NOW!" She demanded  
Phineas remained silent and gulped heavily, flicking his phone shut.  
He slowly stood and walked towards the door, Ferb following him. When they reached the doors Phineas paused.  
"I can't do this Ferb" he rasped "she'll make me get an abortion... I just know she will" Phineas' eyes filled with tears, and Ferb pulled him comfortingly into his arms  
"hey, hey" he whispered "I promised you I wouldn't let her force you into an abortion, and I'm keeping that promise"  
Phineas looked up at his, a small smile crossing his features  
"thanks Ferb" he whispered  
Ferb kissed him softly and grabbed his hand before pushing open the door and leading him outside to face their angry mother.


	19. Chapter 19

Phineas took a deep breath as they stepped out the doors, and their mother was standing by the road, arms folded across her chest.  
"You're pregnant?" she demanded crossly  
Phineas nodded slowly and said  
"yes. Yes I am"  
She narrowed her eyes furiously and said  
"This can't be happening... this isn't happening!"  
"It can and is!" Phineas immediately replied  
"no it isn't!"  
"yes it is!"  
"isnt!"  
"is!"  
"isnt!"  
"yes it is mom!" Phineas yelled angrily  
"no it isnt!" she yelled  
The two continued like that for quite a while, and Ferb finally sighed and said  
"Can I speak!"  
Linda rounded on him  
"don't even start with me! You got my baby pregnant!" she yelled furiously  
Ferb didn't flinch, and Phineas narrowed his eyes furiously at her  
"you honestly think this is one sided!" he yelled "it takes two to get pregnant mom!"  
Linda stared at him in shock  
"you don't honestly expect me to think that you WANTED to do that with him!"  
"Yes, Yes I do expect you to believe that. Because its true"  
She stared at him in shock  
"no! you're lying!"  
"I don't lie, mom!"  
She glared at him  
"no boy in their right mind would want to be pregnant!" she shrieked  
"well then maybe im not in my right mind!" he roared  
Linda glared at him  
"you are coming with me, and we are going to get this... thing... taken care of"  
Phineas immediately paled and took sveral hurried steps back until he crashed into Ferbs chest.  
"no I'm not" he immediately replied  
"yes, you are" she spat  
"no Im not!"  
"yes you are! I forbid you to have this child!"  
"its not your descision! Its my child, and my body and I'll do with it what I want!"  
Linda glared  
"no you arent! Get in this car right now! We'll get it taken care of, and I will pretand none of this ever happened!"  
Before Phineas could reply, Ferb opened his mouth  
"he said he doesn't want to, and he's not going to. Just because you sucessfully forced Candace into an abortion, doesn't mean your going to suceed with Phineas"  
Linda glared at him and before she could speak Phineas took a step forward  
"mom enough!" he yelled "I'm not getting rid of our child no matter what you say, now back off!"  
With that he turned and stalked away back into the school, Ferb following.  
When the Brit was inside he was immediately yanked into Phineas' arms, and the redhead burst into tears.  
"what are we going to do!" he sobbed  
Ferb pulled him closer  
"I dont know. But I'll take care of you. Both of you. I promise"


	20. Chapter 20

When school finally ended Phineas and Ferb were the last to leave  
"are you sure she isnt out there?" Phineas whispered  
"Im sure" Ferb replied softly, and grabbed Phineas' hand "come on"  
Phineas warily approached and allowed Ferb to pull him out the door and down the street. Once they were away from the school they slowed to a walking pace.  
"what do you want to do?" Phineas asked softly "I dont want to go home"  
"Phineas we have to face her eventually" Ferb pointed out gently, pushing back his own fear  
"But Ferb I'm scared of what she'll do to me. But mostly..." the redhead paused, looking up at Ferb with tear filled eyes "I'm afraid of what she'll do to you"  
"Phineas" Ferb whispered, stopping and cupping Phineas' cheek with his free hand "I won't let her do anything to either of us" he paused, caressing his cheek softly "or the baby"  
Phineas bit his lip to hold back a sob  
"But what if she tried to take you away from me?" he whispered brokenly  
"nothing on this earth will keep me away from you, Phineas Flynn. I love you"  
The tears spilled from Phineas' eyes and he pulled Ferb into a hug  
"I love you too" he whispered  
Ferb held him close and whispered sweet nothings to him while the redhead cried on his shoulder.

When they arrived home Phineas hesitated.  
"Ferb please..." he whispered "Can we just leave?"  
"Phineas it'll be fine. I promise" Ferb whispered, pushing open the door.  
Everything was completely silent in the house as they closed the door behind them.  
"Ferb" Phineas whimpered "Please. I dont like this"  
Ferb hushed him gently and lead him to the livingroom, only to be met with the cold gazes of their parents.  
Candace was there as well, and stared at Phineas, dread deep in her sapphire eyes.  
'run' she mouthed, but only Phineas saw  
Phineas' eyes widened and fear shot through his heart.  
"Ferb" he tugged Ferbs arm and tried to back away but Ferb stopped him "Ferb please, Candace says we should r-"  
"what the hell" their mother finally stated, interrupting the redhead  
Phineas shifted to be behind Ferb, and their father gestured for them to take a seat on the floor with Candace.  
They did, and she immediately wrapped her arms around her baby brother protectively, while Ferb held his hand tightly in his own.  
"Boys I... I dont understand" he paused "why would you even want this... and together, even?"  
"we're in love" Phineas whispered softly  
"you're too young to know what love is"  
Phineas glared  
"so we aren't too young to build rollercoasters, become one hit wonders, travel through time twice, build a mix-n-mingler, build mechanical bulls, have a hot air balloon race, save the tri-state area, travel to alternate dimensions, build an airplane that puts Howard Hughes to shame, build a backyard beach, a space farm, a space station, own a milkshake bar on a distant asteroid, build a biodome, have a giant bike race, rollow the sun around the globe, build a spa, and build Candace a new phone, have a chariot race, and paint the unpainted desert" Phineas paused to hastily catch his breath. Ferb knew he was close to snapping, but he himself was as well, and it was better that Phineas snapped. At least the redhead would remain appropriate. "That isn't even half of what we've done!but we don't know what love is!"  
Their parents were silent for a moment  
"be that as it may" Linda said "we have decided that Phineas" she turned her gaze on him "you're getting an abortion. and Ferb" her gaze turned on her green haired step son "you're being sent to a correctional facility"  
Phineas heart dropped and before he could react his mother had grabbed him, and Lawrence had grabbed Ferb.  
"Ferb!" he screamed, reaching desperately towards him "Ferb!"  
"Phineas!" he yelled as he was dragged away and out the door towards his fathers truck.  
"Ferb!" Phineas wailed, as his mother took him the opposite way towards her car "Candace help! Stop them!" Phineas begged, tears streaming down his cheeks "Stop them! Don't let them take us!"  
Candace chewed her lip, her heart racing.  
"what do I do!" she whispered to herself  
"Candace!" Phineas screamed as he was dragged out the door  
Candace narrowed her eyes as she made her decision.


	21. Chapter 21

Her eyes narrowed and she jumped to her feet and ran out the door after them.  
"Im coming Phineas!" she screamed  
When she got out the door her mothers car was already pulling out.  
"Candace!" he yelled "Ferb!"  
"Phineas!" she screamed, her heart pounding  
She looked over and ran over to her dad, grabbing him around the waist and tugging.  
He shouted in surprise and stumbled backwards from the unexpected yank, and she grabbed Ferbs wrist, dragging him away and down the street.  
"Phineas!" Ferb yelled as they ran after the car "Ph-Phineas!" The car disappeared around the corner and Ferb dropped to his knees "Phineas..."  
Tears filled her eyes and Candace placed a hand on his shoulder  
"come on Ferb. We arent giving up"  
"We'll never catch up" he whispered  
"Ferb come on. I have a shortcut" She dragged him to his feet and towards a drain cover. She lifted it, jumping down and Ferb followed, following her as she raced off down the tunnels.  
"where are we?" he asked  
"We are under Slushiee Dawg" she replied, before pressing him against the wall. A huge flood of water and hot dogs passed them, barely missing the teens, and Ferb shuddered in disgust. "this way" Candace said, leading him down another tunnel  
She began climbing a ladder and Ferb hurriedly followed her, jumping out when she said so.  
"Phin-" Ferb began yelling and was cut off when Candace slapped a hand oer his mouth  
"shh" she hissed "do you want her to know we're here?"  
Ferb watched in a horrified silence as his mother parked the car and grabbed Phineas' arm, dragging him into the hospital.  
"mom no!" He yelled "dont make me do this! Mom no! Ferb help!" he screamed before the doors closed behind them  
Ferb immediately took off, ignoring Candace's order to remain still and silent, and she gave chase with a groan, tackling him to the ground just in front of the doors. She helped him up and dragged him away.  
"Candace what are you doing? I have to help him! He needs me!"  
"Ferb this will only make it worse! Come on, we're going in the back way!"  
She led him around the building and slipped the back gaurd fifty bucks and whispered that it was emergency. The man allowed them in, smiling at Candace and closing the door behind them.  
"where are we"  
"shut up" she hissed, pressing him against the wall and peeking around the corner. She immediately moved back over to Ferb and clamped a hand over his mouth as Phineas was wheeled past them by several doctors, struggling fiercely. She felt Ferb screaming against her hand when they gave him several needles.  
She hushed him again and dashed to the other wall as hte doctors turned the corner. They silently followed, and Ferbs eyes filled with tears when he heard Phineas.  
"n-no... F...Fer...b...F...F...Fe.. Fer...b..." his breathing was heavy as he tried to fight the drugs  
"Im going to do something, when they rush over to me, run over and grab Phineas. Cart and all" she whispered  
Ferb stared at her in shock  
"don't put yourself in danger-"  
"I'll be fine. They're doctors. What are they going to do?" she asked sarcastically  
Before Ferb could reply she jumped out and screamed in fake pain, falling to the floor.  
"Help!" she yelled towards the doctors that had Phineas  
They all turned and looked at her, immediately rushing towards her and she stood and ran  
"this way! hurry! he's dying!"  
They immediately all ran and Ferb snuck around the corner and ran frantically towards Phineas. He grabbed the car and began pulling, yanking it to where him and Candace had hidden. The doctors ran past again and he held a hand over Phineas' mouth just in case.  
"hey where'd he go?"  
"maybe someone saw him and took him to the operation room"  
"lets check" another said and they all ran down a different hall  
Ferb immediatelty pushed the cart out of his hiding place and booked it as fast as he could down the halls he and Candace had came down, hoping desperately to reach the door.  
"where do you think you're going?" a voice said behind him  
Ferb froze, gulping heavily.


	22. Chapter 22

"uh..." he whispered, turning around. He sighed heavily in relief when Candace was standing there... hanging from the celing...? "thank god its you. You gave me a heart attack" he paused "how are you up there?"  
"not important. This way" she replied, jumping off the roof (yes, jumping off the roof) and leading Ferb towards the door.  
They knocked and the man opened it, smiling again as they ran towards the back road, and then pushed him through the woods.  
"where are we going now?"  
"a place he wont remember, but we'll be safe"  
Ferb fell silent until they stopped in a blank area.  
"come here" she whispered, standing beside a rock  
He did as she said and once he was beside her she called out  
"Candace, Phineas and Guest"  
"Candace voice code recognized. Proceed" an automated voice replied, and before Ferb could ask a tube opened beneath them, leaving Phineas up there  
Before Ferb could yell for his brother, he spotted an elevator taking Phineas down and sighed in relief.  
He was spat out of the tube and landed on a comfy couch, Candace beside him, and the elevator stopped in front of them. Ferb ran over as it opened and wheeled Phineas out.  
"where are we?" he asked again  
"out biological father Francis build this fur us when we were young. Phineas was too young to remember it, but I wasn't. I haven't been here in so long..." she trailed off and walked over to the wall "maybe it wasn't a good idea"  
"what do you mean?" Ferb asked curiously, pulling Phineas with him as he approached her  
"look" she whispered, pressing a button in the wall and there was a click and a hologram appeared. But it didn't look like a hologram...  
Ferb stared in confusion, and jumped when it said  
"good morning kids. Candace you look wonderful, Phineas as bouncy as ever"  
It proceeded to open its arms and Candace froze, before releasing a tearful sob and hugging it. To Ferbs surprise she actually could hug it, and it hugged back.  
The hologram disappeared after the hug, and Candace whimpered softly  
"he made holograms all over the house, so that when he had to go out for a bit, we wouldnt feel alone... Mom doesnt know about this place. It was our little secret"  
Ferb frowned and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back, breaking it after a few minutes and saying  
"I'll take you to your room"  
Ferb followed silently and she stopped outside a door.  
"this, was Phineas' room" she opened the door and Ferb gaped at the room. There was a huge bad in the middle, the whole thing platypus themed, and to his immense shock, Perry was sitting in the middle of the bed, staring at him with worry etched in his deep brown eyes. "you two can share it" She began to walk away "I'll call you two for dinner"  
"kay" Ferb forced himself to say  
He took a deep breath and pulled Phineas into the room, stopping beside the bed. Perry pulled back the covers, and Ferb lifted Phineas up, gently setting him in the bed.  
Perry covered him up and cuddled into his embrace.  
Ferb glanecd around the room, cocking his head to the side when he saw a video labelled 'Phineas'.  
He pressed the button beside it and a hologram of Francis appeared.  
"Ferb" it said, and Ferb jumped ten feet in the air in shock "I know oyur freaking out, but I dont have much time I met your father before in an airport, and I want to the future. I know I'm going to die, I know how and when, and I know she married your dad. I also know that you fall for my son, and he falls for you. I know you are seventeen right now, he is seventeen, pregnant, and unconsious from drugs the doctors gave him, and you are no doubt wondering if your insane" Ferb chuckled softly "This is rushed but I dont have much time. I need you to make Phineas watch the video" the hologram gestured to the video, a grin on its face "make him watch the whole thing. It'll hurt him, I know, but its important. And I want you to take good care of my son. I dont want him hurt, keep him safe. I trust you, Ferb. I know your a good kid and can do this. And keep Candace safe too. I need you to do this for me. Please"  
"okay" Ferb whispered, even though he knew the hologram couldnt hear him  
"good luck" it whispered, before fading away


	23. Chapter 23

"Ferb?" came a whisper behind him "where are we?"  
"we... we're in a club ho-" he was cut off when he accidentally hit a button and a hologram appeared  
"Phineas" it grinned "how did ya sleep bud?"  
Phineas froze  
"d-dad?"  
"I'll meet you in the kitchen for some chocolate chip pancakes" it grinned "but first, how about a hug?"  
Phineas was over to the hologram faster than Ferb thought possible, and had it in his arms.  
He released a sob as he hugged the man, and as soon as he released him the man winked and disappeared.  
Ferb immediately ran over to Phineas and pulled him into his arms.  
The days previous activitied finally popped into his head and his gaze snapped up to Ferb  
"Ferb!" he exclaimed, hugging him as tight as he could "you came after me"  
"I promised you nothing would hurt either of you, and I meant it" Ferb whispered "I... Phineas I need you to watch something"  
"what is it?"  
Ferb shook his head, getting up and putting the tape in the slot on the boys giant screen tv in front of the bed.  
He climbed into bed with Phineas, pulling him into his arms as the movie started  
"Phineas and Ferb" the man grinned as he appeared on the screen "Wonderful" he paused "Phineas, I'm going to ask you questions, and I want you to answer, no matter how crazy it makes you feel, okay?"  
"...o...okay" Phineas whispered  
"great" the man grinned "so how are you?"  
"I've been better"  
"mom?"  
"yep" he sighed  
Francis chuckled softly  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"yes" Phineas whispered  
"good" Francis smiled "listen bud, I need you to help me..."  
"with what?"  
"If my calculations are correct, I can be brought back"  
"really?"  
"really" he paused "I need you to come back to when you were two, and stop me from dying" he paused again "I have already done the math, and nothing will change, I just wont be dead anymore. All you have to do is come back here, grab me, and bring me to the future. Everything stays fine, I'm alive, you still have Ferb, ectcetera"  
"okay" Phineas agreed  
"Phineas I need to tell you something that Ferb already knows" he paused "I've been to the future, I know I'm going to die, and I know everything that happens after I die. I need to tell you something important. Your mom lied. I didn't die in a car accident. Everyone thinks I did, but I didn't. I was murdured. By y-" the man stopped speaking, panic crossing his face as he began backing away. There was a flash of orange hair and a painful scream. The camera fell and green shoes walked away from the scene, blood pooling.  
"Dad!" Phineas screamed in horror, then buried his face in Ferbs chest sobbing heavily


	24. Chapter 24

Phineas eventually fell asleep, holding on to Ferb securely.  
Ferb flicked his gaze off Phineas briefly when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"can I come in?" came soft whimper  
"of course" he immediately replied  
The door opened and Candace slowly walked in, in ducky Momo nightgown that looked like it was for a 7 year old, and a huge Ducky Momo doll.  
Her eyes were teary and she was biting her lip, as if trying not to cry.  
"F-F-Ferb..." she whimpered  
Ferb immediately shifted himself and Phineas over, and patted the bed beside him.  
She immediately trudged over and climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket up over herself and cuddling up to Ferb, whispering a soft thanks when he wrapped his free arm around her.  
"whats wrong?" he finally asked  
"th-th-there was a v-video fro-om d-daddy a-and he t-told m-me he can c-come ba-back, and I h-heard Ph-Phin's video and heard him d-di-d" she broke off and released a soft sob  
Ferb hugged her comfortingly and said  
"I know. We'll get him back Candace" she raised her gaze to look at him "I promise"  
She nodded softly  
"thank you, Ferb"  
Ferb nodded  
"get some sleep"  
She nodded and closed her eyes to succumb to sleep.

~~~~

Candace woke the next morning to the smell of bacon.  
She stood and walked to the door, and walked out the door towards the kitchen.  
Phineas was sitting in a chair at the table and Ferb was standing by the stove with several pans on it. The microwave was beeping and the oven was turned on as well.  
"morning" she murmured  
Ferb faced her and she giggled softly when she saw he was in a platypus apron.  
"shut up you" he narrowed his eyes playfully "it was this or Ducky Momo"  
Phineas rolled his eyes  
"come on Ferb, you know you love the apron"  
Ferb chuckled but offered no other response as he got out plates and served food, never burning a thing.  
Once everything was out he served the plates and said  
"sit. eat"  
He took off the apron, tossing it on the counter as he took a seat beside Phineas.  
"this is really good Ferb" Candace exclaimed around a tasty tater "you're a great cook!"  
Phineas offered no comment, to busy munching on bacon.  
Ferb chuckled softly and dug into his food.

Ferb was the first to finish and put all the dishes in the dishwasher, washing off the counters and putting away the apron.  
When the other two had finished and put away their dishes Ferb took a seat and said  
"well, now is as good a time as any" he paused "when are we building the time machine?"  
Phineas and Candace both fell completely silent. Phineas was the one to break it a few minutes later  
"as soon as possible" he whispered  
Ferb nodded  
"I'll get the tools"

~~one building montage later~~

"ready?" Phineas asked nervously  
"as I'll ever be" Candace whispered  
"alright then. Lets go..." Ferb whispered, grabbing the handle, squeezing it, and yanking it back.


	25. Chapter 25

There was a bright flash and Phineas looked around hesitantly.  
"did it work?"  
Candace looked around  
"I'm not sure" she muttered  
Ferb looked at his watch  
"My watch isn't working"  
Candace pulled out her phone  
"neither is my phone. It froze"  
"then it worked" Phineas said, and slowly stood, climbing out of the device "hurry. We need to find dad"  
Ferb and Candace hurriedly climbed out, and they walked over to the rock Candace had stopped him by previously.  
Hearing a chatter behind them Phineas spun around  
"Perry!" he exclaimed softly, scooping up the mammal "you snuck in the machine?"  
Perry nodded. Before Phineas could reply Candace cleared her throat  
"Candace, Phineas, Perry, and Guest" she called  
"Candace voice code recognized. Proceed" a tube sucked them up, and Phineas shouted in surprise  
They were spat out on a couch, and Phineas was immediately hushed by Candace  
"we have to do this at the right time"  
They ran upstairs and peeked in the door of Phineas' room to see him tucking a two year old Phineas in.  
"good night" he grinned  
Phineas pulled the small monotreme in his arms closer, a soft sigh escaping him. Francis kissed his forehead and turned around. He froze when he spotted Ferb, the other two having ducked around the corner.  
"Ferb" a small grin crossed his face, and he hurried over. Ferb looked behind him and Candace and Phineas were around the corner. Ferb turned back to Francis, whom was loking at him with soft eyes.  
He held out his hand.  
"nice to finally meet you, Ferb" he grinned "I'm Francis"  
Ferb grinned at the man  
"its nice to meet you too"  
Francis nticed Ferbs gaze was on the infant Phineas and grinned  
"hes cute, isn't he"  
"adorable" escaped Ferb before he could stop himself, and a dark blush crossed his cheeks.  
Francis chuckled and said  
"come on"  
"oh I don't know, I mean I should-" he stopped speaking when Francis gently tugged his arm  
Ferb gave in and walked with the man to Phineas' bedside. A soft smile crossed his features as he looked at the infant, and he slowlt reached out, gently brushing his fingers across his cheek.  
"that was you?" came from the door "I always thought that was dad"  
Ferb turned around and saw Phineas biting his lip, obviously trying not to cry.  
He heard Francis whisper his sons name softly behind him.  
"Phineas" he said, louder this time  
Phineas' gaze flicked to his father and a weak sob escaped him. Ferb encouraged him with his eyes, that this was really happening, and it wasnt a dream. Phineas released another shaky sob before dashing forward and crashing into his fathers chest.  
"oh, Phineas" Francis whispered, and wrapped his arms securely around his son. They stayed like that for ages, until there was a soft cough from the doorway.  
"Candy" Francis whispered "oh Candace"  
"hi-" she choked on a weak sob "hi daddy"  
Phineas released his father, allowing Candace to run into his arms. Ferb took Phineas gently into his arms and Phineas snuggled into his embrace.  
"thank you so much" he whispered  
"there's no need to thank me"  
"intruder alert" came over the PA system in the house "intruder alert"  
"computer, identify" Francis called as red lights flashed  
"Identified as Linda Flynn"  
Panic crossed Francis' face.  
"no!" he exclaimed "no! I should still have time!"  
"Dad what are you talking abo-"  
"we need to hide!" Francis exclaimed "now!"  
He tugged them out the door, hitting a pad that immediately made the entrance disappear. He ran to another door, no doubtedly Candace's, and did the same thing.  
"hurry!" Francis hissed, running back to the group. There was a loud elecrical hum, and all the lights went out.  
Perry climbed onto Phineas' and Phineas held Ferb and Candace securely, while Francis held them all, his mind frantically scrambling for a plan.


	26. Chapter 26

"D-Dad?" Candace hissed  
"yea?"  
"isn't there a hidden backdoor?" she asked  
"yes, in her direction" there was silence "okay this way" he hissed, grabbing Candace's hand  
Candace grabbed Phineas', Phineas grabbed Ferbs, and Perry held on to Phineas for dear life as they turned and ran down the hallway. Thanks to Francis they never ran into anything, and they made it to a door.  
"in in in" he hissed "Phineas go in"  
"no" Phineas said forcefully "you first. I know your hoping you'll get caught so that we dont, and I'm not letting that happen"  
"Phineas please just get in-"  
"no!" Phineas interrupted, tears filling his eyes "dad get in!"  
"Phineas no you-"  
"dad get in!"  
"Phineas-"  
"dad please! J-"  
"Phineas I cant!" Francis yelled desperately  
"why not!"  
"Phineas I can't loose you" Francis said softly, "Please just get in"  
"promise you'll be safe?"  
"yes. I promise" Francis whispered, hugging his son close before pushing him into the cubby with the others. The door closed and the sound of footsteps fleeing was heard.  
Everyone was silent, barely daring to breathe. Ferb pulled Phineas into his arms to comfort his distraught lover, and Phineas whimpered softly. Candace reached over and grabbed Phineas' hand, her other hand covering her mouth to hide her sobs.  
Phineas snuggled into Ferbs embrace and tried desperately to hold in his sobs. He completely froze moments later when the sound of slow, heavy footsteps approached their hiding place.  
Ferb covered Phineas' mouth, and they didn't even breathe as the heavy footsteps stopped in front of the door. A soft whimper escaped Phineas, but went unheard by the person outside the door, and they continued walking after a moment.  
"Francis?" they called "Francis, I know your here"  
Phineas' eyes flew open in shock, as well as Candace's  
"mom!" he blurted, the sound muffled by Ferbs ever present hand  
"hush" he hushed them both "it might be a tri-"  
"L-Linda" Francis' shaky voice was heard "W-what are you doing here?"  
"you know very well why I'm here, Francis" she said, her voice sounding miraculously cold  
"I h-have n-n-no id-dea at a-all" he stuttered  
"you know why" she said again  
There was a loud scream and a thud.


	27. Chapter 27

"Dad!" Phineas screamed into Ferbs hand "Dad no! You promised!"  
The redheaded teen dissolved in tears, snuggling closer to Ferb. Perry on the other hand snuggled Candace, attempting to comfort her.  
There was more footsteps, and another thud.  
"Get back here!" Linda screamed  
There was a terrified shout, and fleeing hurried footsteps, followed by heavier footsteps following.  
"Francis get back here!" she screamed  
Phineas sat up slightly and stared at the entrance to their cubby as the footsteps passed.  
"Linda be reasonable!" he tried to reason, only to scream and hurry his pace  
Phineas flinched at his fathers scream and pulled Ferb closer to him. Ferb narrowed his eyes and shifted Phineas so he was beside Candace in the small space. Before either of them could react he kicked open the door and slammed it shut.  
"Fe-" Phineas was cut off when Perry clamped a hand over his mouth "Ferb no!" he screamed against the furry blue hand  
A sob escaped him and he gladly turned into his sisters embrace when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
There was a loud surprised shout, then more footsteps towards their cubby.  
"Ferb get back in there" Francis insisted  
"no" Ferb said forcefully "now run!" he shouted just as Linda reached the other corner  
The duo ran as fast as they could down the various halls  
"Ph-Phineas is going to ki-kill you" Francis panted  
"if we even live" Ferb replied , his mind scrambling for an escape plan  
"what about the back door?" he suggested  
"she blocked it off" Francis panted  
"uh... how do you normally get out?"  
"with the computer, but she shut down the power"  
"is there a switch to turn it back on?"  
"yes, as long as she didnt cut the cords"  
"take me to it" Ferb panted  
Francis nodded and they ducked into a room, barring the door before quickly taking off down another hall. They ran down the halls and Francis skidded to a stop beside a door, panting.  
"down here"  
He pushed it open and they ran downstairs, Francis immediately pointed out the electricity controls. There was silence, until Ferb shouted  
"got it!"  
"now give it a few minutes"  
"now loading system. 3 percent" came a voice  
"hurry" Francis hissed "hurry hurry"  
"any way to get upstairs?" Ferb asked  
"59 percent"  
"Francis!" Linda spat again  
"not anymore" he whispered  
"97 percent"  
Linda was down the stairs now, and walking towards them. Francis pushed Ferb behind him  
"99 percent"  
They backed away, and Linda grinned  
"cornered at last"  
"100 percent. system fully operational"


	28. Chapter 28

"Francis and guest, to the main hallway!" Francis shouted  
"Francis voice code recognized"  
Ferb blinked, and they were in the main hallway.  
"come on, we need to get the kids" Francis hissed before shouting "computer! close all doors leading to the basement!"  
"closing doors" there was a pause "doors closed"  
They ran to the cubby and Francis opened it quickly.  
"Phineas its dad" Francis hissed  
Ferb ran down the hallway and around the corner to watch for Linda and Phineas immediately crawled out of the cubby, stood, and yanked his father into a hug.  
"Dad!" he breathed  
"Daddy!" Candace exclaimed, hugging him securely  
"dad wheres Ferb!" Phineas demanded suddenly  
Francis' answer was cut off by a loud scream and a thud  
"Ferb!" Phineas screamed  
He turned to run towards the scream, and Francis grabbed his arm and tugged him the other way  
"Candace take your brother to the kitchen, when your there get outside"  
"but dad-"  
"just go!" he insisted  
Candace grabbed Phineas' arm to drag him away, and the redhead fought furiously  
"no! I can't leave without Ferb! Ferb! F-" he completely froze when Ferbs limp bloody body fell into view at the end of the hallway  
"FERB!" he screamed as loud as he could, tears filling his eyes as his sister dragged him down the halls, and to the kitchen  
"Candace, Perry and Phineas, requesting leave" she called  
"Candace voice code recognized"  
Phineas blinked and they were outside. Candace tugged him towards the time machine, and Phineas stuggled fiercely  
"No! Candace! What about Ferb!" he wailed "Ferb no!"  
She yanked him into the machine, and as soon as they were seated pulled him into a hug.  
He sobbed on his sisters shoulders, and Perry stared at the place they had popped up, desperately hoping for a miracle as tears streamed down his bill and wet his aqua fur.


	29. Chapter 29

"guest to kitchen!" Francis yelled  
"Francis voice code recognized"  
Ferbs body disappeared from view as Linda stalked around the corner. She glared, while Francis grinned  
"Computer! Close all doors leading to the basement!"  
"closing doors" there was a pause "doors closed"  
"computer, Linda, to basement" a devious grin crossed Francis' face  
"Francis voice code recognized" Linda disappeared seconds later  
"Francis to the kitchen"  
"Francis voice code recognized"  
Seconds later he was in the kitchen, kneeling beside Ferb. He immediately moved to look him over and a hand swatted him away with a cough  
"I'm fine" Ferb rasped  
Francis stared at him in shock, before grinning  
"thats some mighty fine acting skills you've got there"  
"I learned from the best"  
"Phineas?"  
"Phineas" Ferb confirmed, coughing again. He moved to sit up and winced "she did get me though"  
Francis examined the wound quickly  
"nothing serious thankfully" He helped Ferb up "Francis and guest, requesting leave!"  
"Francis voice code recognized"  
They were outside seconds later, and Ferb stumbled away from Francis when he spotted Phineas.  
"Phin-" he coughed "Phineas!"  
Phineas spun around upon hearing that voice, and his eyes widened when he spotted Ferb  
"Ferb!" he screamed, ripping away from his sisters grasp and running as fast as he could to his brother. When they finally met in the middle of the clearing he hugged him securely, as tight as possible.  
"you scared the bejeebers out of me" Phineas whispered shakily "never do that again"  
Ferb nodded slowly  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" Phineas whispered  
He leaned up and kissed Ferb softly.  
their embrace was cut short by Francis grabbing their wrists and yanking them over to the time machine. They got in just as an enraged scream reached their ears, and they were gone within seconds.


	30. Chapter 30

There was a bright flash and they were back in regular time Danville.  
Francis released a huge sigh of relief, and Phineas looked at Ferb, sudden anger in his eyes. Standing he glared down at Ferb as he turned and left the machine.  
'Phineas?" Ferb asked, following behind him  
Phineas spun around  
"how could you do that to me!" he exclaimed  
"what-"  
"you let me think you were dead! Why! Why didn't you just stay with dad!"  
"because I had to make a decision and-"  
"don't you care about me?"  
"Phineas of course I care about you!" Ferb exclaimed "and it's because i care about you that I did what I did!" Phineas stared at him in silence "Phineas you need him" he jabbed a finger towards Francis, whom was watching the exchange in a bewildered silence "more than you need me!"  
"Ferb thats not-"  
"yes it is!" Ferb cut him off "Phineas hes your dad. Im your brother. Face fac-"  
"your not my brother!" Phineas yelled, causing Ferb to immediately fall silent "your not my brother" He repeated, narrowing his eyes "your my lover. my partner. my everything. You're the father of this child" he jabbed his finger at his stomach "your not my brother. You're much, much more" he paused, holding back tears "and if you can't see that by now its hopeless" and with that Phineas turned and walked away "Phineas!" he shouted as he walked  
"Phineas voice code recognized. Proceed"  
Phineas disappeared moments later  
Ferb stared after him in shock  
"go after him. Your voice is programmed in" Francis said behind him  
Ferb face him, before nodding  
"Ferb!" he shouted  
"Ferb voice code recognized. Proceed"  
Ferb was sucked into the ground, appearing in the kitchen moments later.  
"Phineas?" he called "Phineas?"  
He walked down the halls, and heard a weak sob come from Phineas' room. Placing his hand on the hidden pad the door opened and he walked in.  
Phineas was sitting on his bed sobbing quietly, and Ferb walked over, sitting beside him.  
"Phineas... Im sorry"  
Phineas shook his head  
"Im sorry Ferb. Its just been a really long day and I found out mom did it and I'm hormonal and..." he sighed "Im sorry"  
Ferb opened his arms and Phineas crawled over, snuggling into his embrace. He leaned up, sealing their lips together.  
Moments later he pushed Ferb back onto the bed, shifting so he was straddling the boy. His hands began unbuttoning Ferbs shirt as they kissed, and Ferb caressed every part of Phineas he could reach.  
Phineas shivered slightly, and Ferb sat up so his shirt could be discarded. While he was doing this he began unbuttoning Phineas' shirt. Phineas puled out of the kiss to catch his breath and just before he sealed their lips together again something caught his eyes.  
He moved away, and gasped in horror  
"F-Ferb!" he exclaimed  
"what?" Ferb asked, shifting and wincing slightly  
Phineas raised his hand, and it was covered in blood. Looking down blood was covering Ferbs chest around a large gash.  
Phineas shifted away from him, slightly, before hurriedly climbing off of him and fleeing the room.  
"Phineas?" Ferb called, and the redhead returned moments later with a first aid kit  
He pushed Ferb back onto the bed as he began cleaning the wound, dressing it and wrapping a bandage around it.  
Phineas put away the kit and stared down at Ferb in silence.  
Ferb motioned for Phineas to come over to him, and the redhead shook his head.  
"why not?"  
"your hurt Ferb" Phineas replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
"it doesn't hurt. I promise" Ferb insisted  
Phineas hesitated before slowly straddling Ferb again. Ferb grinned at him, and leaned up to seal their lips together.


	31. Chapter 31

Ferb woke the next morning to hitting the ground. He hit it with a loud 'huff'.  
"ow" he complained, pushing himself up. he looked up just in time to see a naked Phineas running from the room with a hand clamped over his mouth.  
He hurriedly pushed himself to his feet, pulled on his boxers, grabbed a sheet, and ran from the room. He found Phineas hunched over the toilet, and walked over in silence, draping the sheet over Phineas.  
"thanks Ferb" Phineas rasped, shakily standing and making his way over to the sink. Ferb held the sheet in place as he walked.  
Phineas hurriedly washed off his face and rinsed out his mouth several times, once with mouthwash before turning to Ferb.  
"I'm sorry for knocking you out of bed. I just assumed you would prefer that over being puked on"  
Ferb chuckled softly, and kissed Phineas. Phineas immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around him securely. When they parted Ferb scooped Phineas up, making sure to keep the sheet in place. He carried him in silence back to his room where he found Francis sitting on the bed.  
The older man immediately stood when Ferb came into view.  
"Is he okay?"  
Ferb nodded  
"just morning sickness"  
Francis nodded and sighed in relief. He walked over and kissed Phineas' forehead softly before saying  
"I'm going back to bed for a few hours. I'll see you boys in a bit"  
"okay" they both replied  
When Francis disappeared and the door closed Ferb laid Phineas down gently before climbing into bed with him.  
"I love you" Phineas whispered  
"and I love you"  
Phineas pressed his cheek onto Ferbs chest and sighed again  
"I can't believe mom did that..."  
Ferb sighed and pulled Phineas closer  
"me either Phin. But for the sake of the baby, maybe we shouldn't talk about that. Or think about it. It's stressful, and stress isn't good"  
Phineas nodded  
"yea... I guess your right"  
"but" Ferb added "if you do want to talk about it, I would be glad to listen"  
"okay. Thank you, Ferb"  
Ferb shook his head  
"nothing to thank me for" Ferb whispered, pressing a kiss onto Phineas' forehead before allowing himself to drift to sleep


	32. Chapter 32

Ferb woke later on to a loud scream.  
"huh? what?" he mumbled, sitting up hurriedly  
His question was answered when Phineas ran into the room and gwomped him. They fell back onto the bed from the force and he hugged back securely despite his confusion.  
"what are you screaming about?"  
Phineas instead sat up and shifted his position so he was straddling Ferb. He then grinned and lifted up the baggy shirt he was wearing. (Idk when he put it on, don't ask)  
Ferb's eyes widened and he hesitantly lifted his hand up. Phineas grinned eagerly, and grabbed his lovers hand, guiding it to his stomach.  
Ferb grinned at him, and Phineas grinned, tears in his eyes  
"that's why I'm screaming"  
Ferb grinned wider, tears filling his own eyes. He hurriedly sat up and pulled Phineas into his arms securely.  
"I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too" Phineas grinned  
"so how far along does this make you?" Ferb asked  
Phineas pulled away, his eyebrows furrowing  
"uh... I think I'm three and a half months"  
Ferb grinned and there was a loud call of  
"Boys, breakfast!"  
"coming!" Phineas called, and kissed Ferb quickly and softly before jumping up and extending a hand to Ferb.  
Ferb grasped it and Phineas tugged him up before handing him a big night shirt. Ferb tugged it on and Phineas grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room.  
When they got to the kitchen Francis turned around and grinned  
"good morning boys"  
"morning dad" Phineas replied, a huge grin on his face as he released Ferbs hand and ran over to his dad, hugging him fiercely "I love you dad"  
"I love you too Phineas"  
Phineas finally pulled away and grinned at his dad before taking a seat at the table beside Ferb.  
"I made Waffles" Francis grinned  
"Eggos?"  
"Eggos" Francis grinned  
Phineas squeaked in joy before grabbing a waffle. He held it up and smelt it, humming in appreciation before sinking his teeth into it.  
Ferb chuckled softly before grabbing one for himself.  
"So, you guys should get to school" Francis said  
"what time is it?"  
"8" Francis replied  
"Kay" Phineas sighed, and stood "Come on Ferb"  
"Kay" Ferba greed and stood to follow Phineas back to the bedroom


	33. Chapter 33

"Ferb I don't know if this is a good idea" Phineas whispered  
"Why not?" Candace asked  
"Well what if mom shows up? Kids gossip..." the redhead trailed off  
Candace was silent for a moment  
"Good point.. alright, guys I'll keep watch and call you is she comes"  
Phineas nodded and kissed his sisters cheek softly before hopping out of the car with Ferb. They walked into the school in silence and straight to their first class, ignoring the looks they were getting.  
Phineas periodically caressed his stomach softly; everybody knew already, so what was the point in trying to hide it.

Candace sighed as the bell rang signalling the end of school. She climbed down the tree, and before she could make it to the doors a hand with a smelly rag clamped over her mouth.  
'chloroform' she thought weakly before everything went black

"We are walking" Phineas said  
"why?"  
"Im not sure. Candace just sent me a text telling us to walk"  
Ferb nodded thoughtfully and said  
"alright. Call your dad and let him know we will be there in ten minutes"  
Phineas did as Ferb asked and when he got off the phone they set out.

"M-Mom?" Candace groaned weakly  
"Im offended sweetheart. Going all that time without giving dear old mom a phone call" Linda mocked  
"M-mom?" Candace squeaked  
Linda stepped forward  
"I know you did something" she hissed "you and those two little freaks" she spat the word "that's the only way he cold have lived!" Candace glared at the woman "Where is he?"  
"Im not telling you anything"  
"mmm bad choice" Linda snarled

Phineas jumped as his phone rang. He checked the callers ID and nearly jumped out of his skin  
"DAD ITS CANDACE!" he yelled before flicking it open "Candace its been two hours where are you?"  
"mmm... Im not Candace" came a cold response


	34. Chapter 34

"mom!" Phineas squeaked weakly  
"mmm I'm offended sweetie. Going all this time without giving dear old mom a call"  
"where's Candace!" he demanded  
"oh, she's here. and she's fine. For now" Phineas' heart skipped a beat "but I'm not sure how much longer" Phineas heard Candace shriek in pain "ooops" Linda mocked "It slipped"  
"dont touch her!" Phineas shouted angrily in the receiver  
"your choice Phineas. Your dad, or her? You have an hour" the line went dead  
The phone slipped out of Phineas' grasp and landed on the floor with a muted thud.


	35. Chapter 35

"Phineas who was on the phone?" Francis asked curiously  
Phineas gulped  
"mom was"  
Francis' skin paled  
"and what did she say?"  
"she said" he choked "she said its either you, or Candace. and we have one hour"Francis was silent and Phineas dropped heavily onto the couch beside Ferb. He looked up at his dad, whom was now pacing "well... what do we do now?"  
"we get your sister back" Francis stated  
Phineas paled  
"but dad-"  
"no but's Phineas. Who do you think it would be harder to live without? Me? or her?" Phineas was silent "you've been living without me since you were two. You can keep doing it. You need Candace"  
Phineas frowned  
"but dad-"  
"hes right Phineas" Ferb whispered softly. Phineas spun around and stared at him like he had three heads "its true. you need Candace, Phineas"  
"but I need dad" he objected  
"yes. but you know how to deal with the pain of loosing him. You've been doing it for most of your life. But if you lost Candace... you don't realize how hard that would be"  
Phineas was silent, turning to stare up at his father  
"I dont want to loose wither of you" he whimpered  
"I know" Francis whispered, pulling Phineas into a secure hug, tugging Ferb into it as well.


	36. Chapter 36

"so... What do we do?" Phineas sighed  
Ferb kissed the top of the boys forehead softly and sighed  
"I dont know, Phin"  
"Its easy" Francis stated "I have to go"  
"NO!" Phineas exclaimed immediately  
"Phineas it's me or your sister!"  
"I can't loose either of you!"  
"Phineas, I've been dead since you were three! you can live without me! Candace has been there for you for your entire life! Every part of it! She loves you, and you love her! You need her!"  
"and I need you!"  
"Phineas I can't have this discussion. I'm not letting my baby girl die for me!"  
Phineas was silent, unsure what to say.  
"Isn't there any way around this?" Ferb asked  
Francis shook his head  
"Unfortunately, no" he paused "Phineas call Linda back"  
Phineas dialed the number and held the phone out to his father  
"Hello?"  
"Linda. It's me" Francis replied  
"Have you come to your senses? I grow so tired of playing with this brat"  
There was a sharp scream of pain  
"Yes. Let her go. Take me instead"  
Linda chuckled  
"I knew you would break. Meet me in the center of the park by the water fountain at midnight" the line went dead.  
Francis hung up the phone and it fell to the floor with a muted thud. He dropped to his knees in defeat, and was immediately embraced by Phineas.  
"There has to be another way" he sobbed, hugging his father closely  
"Im sorry. There isn't" Francis whispered, clinging to his son


	37. Chapter 37

Ferb was silent as he held his lover close, rocking him slightly in his arms and rubbing his back. Phineas sobbed heavily, and Ferb was quite alarmed although the tears were indeed very justified.

He hated seeing Phineas this upset. It made him hurt. It was killing him, to sit here in silence, unable to calm Phineas and make him feel better. He felt useless.

He knew what he had to do... It was his choice, and his choice alone. And really... wouldn't it hurt Phineas to loose his father... more than it would to loose him?

But then there was the baby... god did he want to be there for them both. The last thing he wanted was to leave Phineas all alone with that weight on his shoulders... But he has Candace and Francis... right?

Ferb clutched Phineas closer, burying his face in the redheads hair and inhaling softly. He smelled of strawberries and bananas. His favorite shampoo. He sighed softly.

"I love you Ferb" Phineas rasped through sobs "Never leave me"

"I love you too"

The metaphorical knife in his chest went deeper. Tears were stinging his eyes. Phineas didn't seem to notice that Ferb never answered his other statement, too caught up with grief.

"Hey Phin, maybe you should go to sleep. I'll go talk to your dad to try to figure a way out of this"

Phineas tiredly looked up, tears still streaking down his cheeks. Ferb reached up and wiped them away.

"Yea... okay" he rasped "Night Ferb"

Ferb stood and laid the boy down, tucking him in. He kissed him softly

"Night Phineas. I love you. So... so much"

"I love you too Ferb. More than anything" Phineas whispered before closing his eyes to sleep.

Ferb finally allowed his guilty, terrified and heartbroken tears to streak down his cheeks as he left the room. He went to the kitchen, intent on leaving right away but stopped in his tracks when he heard a throat cleared. He turned and saw Francis sitting at the kitchen table, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I know what you're planning on doing, Ferb" he stated "And its a bad idea"

"He can't loose you" Ferb stated, moving and taking a seat in front of Francis

Francis chuckled

"You seem to think he needs me more. Ferb, I was killed when he was a toddler. Barely even walking. You've been with him since he was four. You've been his shoulder to cry on, his rock, his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover" he paused to let his words sink in "and the father of his child"

Ferb stared in silence into the mans eyes. They were tormented and clearly filled with pain.

"You're his father... He needs you"

"Ferb listen to me-"

"No you listen!" Ferb snapped, jumping to his feet. Ferb rarely lost his temper, if ever, and when he did it was honestly scary "He needs you!" he was shouting "You're his dad! No matter how little time you had together, the bond between a parent and their child is always stronger than the bond between best friends and lovers!"

Francis slammed his fist on the table, jumping to his feet to match Ferbs height and glare into his eyes

"Are you really that naive!" he snapped furiously "He needs you!"

"He needs you more!"

"For the love of God Ferb! No he doesn't! He needs you! You're the father of that child, and he needs you to help him take care of it! He needs you to be there! To hold his hand during the birth! To accompany him to sports events and plays and graduations and the baby's first day of school! He doesn't need me for anything!"

"He need you to love him! To care about him! to comfort him when hes sad and give him hugs when he needs them, or just wants them! To hang out with him, to hear about his life, to bond! To meet our baby!"

"Ferb! Listen to me, He needs you to function! to kiss him goodnight, hold him when hes scared, protect him, love him, and comfort him when hes upset! He needs you to help look after your child! HE NEEDS YOU!"

All their yelling had woken up Phineas quite some time ago, whom was just hiding around the corner, listening to the conversation and fighting tears when he realized Ferbs intentions.

"I am done with this conversation!" he snapped "I'm going, that's final! Its whats best for him!" Ferb turned and walked to the tube that would take him to the outside world, and Phineas knew it was time to make his presence known.

"Ferb!" he cried, tearing from his hiding place "don't leave me! Please!" he sobbed

Ferb stiffened visibly when he heard his voice. Phineas stopped his approach a few feet from Ferb.

"Phineas... its for the best" he rasped

"But... what about me?" Phineas whimpered "What about me... and us... and the baby? Dont you care?"

"Of course I care" Ferb insisted, his back still to Phineas "Thats why I'm doing this"

"But Ferb I need you! I can't do this alone!"

"Phineas-" the redhead cut him off

"You told me you love me" he rasped shakily "you told me you love _**us**_" he paused "yet you're going to walk to your death?"

"What do you expect me to do! Let your father die!"

"I expect you to fight!" Phineas screamed "To prove that you love me! To prove that you promising me you would never leave me wasn't a lie! To prove our love wasn't a lie!"

"Phineas-" he was interrupted once again

"Just forget it Ferb" Phineas said coldly.

Ferb heard something clatter at his feet, and then the redheads retreating hurried footsteps, followed by a bedroom door slamming. He looked down, and saw the necklace he had given Phineas many months before. The locket was open, the picture staring back at him.

A picture of him and Phineas as children in a tight embrace was in one side. In the other side was a picture of himself kissing Phineas' cheek. His heart broke further if possible. He looked from the locket to the door, then back to the locket. He repeated this action several times, his eyes narrowing to a glare as he bent over and scooped up the locket.

He moved to throw it as hard as he could at the wall but his action faltered. Instead, he brought it up and pressed his lips to it just before a shaky sob escaped him.


	38. Chapter 38

Without a word Ferb hurried into the tube and left. As soon as he was out of sight Francis jumped to his feet and raced to Phineas' bedroom. He rushed in and over to his heavily sobbing son.

"Phineas you have to go after him!"

"Why. He just proved what I needed to know"

"You don't mean that!" Francis snapped, his patience wearing thin at the graveness of the situation "Now you listen to me! If you don't get up you will loose him forever! We will never be able to get him back!"

Phineas pushed him away and got up. Before Francis could scold him, his son took off out the door and straight to the tube that had brought Ferb to exit the building. When Phineas was out of the tube he immediately spotted Ferb and dashed after him.

"Ferb!" he cried. Ferb spun around to face him just as Phineas lunged at him. Ferb braced himself so they wouldn't fall and possibly harm the baby. Phineas buried his face in Ferb's chest. "Ferb please don't leave me" he sobbed "I need you. I can't do this without you"

"Phineas I have to" he rasped, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tilted Phineas' chin up so their eyes met. Phineas closed them and looked away, a choked sob escaping him. "I'm sorry" Ferb whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Phineas rasped

Ferb tilted his chin up once again but this time it was to press their lips together in their last kiss. Phineas wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck in an attempt to pull him closer, and one of Ferb's hands cupped the redheads cheek while the other arm and hand curled around his waist to pull them together. They parted and rested their foreheads together, forcing a weak smile at each other.

Ferb suddenly stiffened, his arms giving out and his entire body collapsing.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelped, kneeling beside him. There was a needle sticking out of his neck. He yanked it out worriedly and turned Ferb over "Ferb! Ferb can you hear me!" There was a soft chuckle behind him, and he immediately recognized it. "What did you do!"

She beamed at him

"Its just to knock him out"

"Why?"

"So I can take you" she snarled, her hand shooting forward and clamping over his mouth. He struggled immediately but his body gave in to the effects of the chloroform he was being forced to inhale and he blacked out.

\/\/\/\/\

Ferb groaned and opened his eyes. Right in front of them was a note. He picked it up and held it up to his eyes, squinting against the blurriness of his vision.

_Ferb,_

Wow, now I have both Phineas and Candace. This is turning out to be a very good day for me. Probably not for you and Francis though. You boys have until midnight for Francis to give himself up, or I will kill Candace, and then I will not hesitate to kill Phineas too, killing him as well as that stupid child. Make your choice fast. You of all people should know how easily I get bored.

\/\/\/\/\

"Francis!" he screamed, flinging around the corner "She has Phineas!"

\/\/\/\/\

"Well, well, well. What have we here. Awake already?" she teased

Phineas struggled to open his eyes and what he saw made his heart stop.


	39. Chapter 39

"Candace!" he screamed, tugging furiously against his restraints "Candace! Candace answer me!" Tears were streaming down his face in a relentless stream "Candace please!"

She weakly groaned, forcing her eyes open.

"Ph-Phineas?" she rasped "What are you doing here?"

~~~~~~~

"We have to get him!" Ferb rasped, his voice shaky. The poor Brit was so terrified his hands were shaking and he could hardly breathe. "I can't loose him"

"we'll get him back Ferb. I need you to calm down. Can you handle this? Can you promise me that you'll be quite, and won't let your desire to save him compromise my plan?"

"I promise"

"If you mess this up I swear to god I will kick your ass" Francis hissed, and Ferb felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he nodded.

The duo immediately hurried out of the building and Ferb followed in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phineas asked his sister worriedly for the thousandth time

"Phineas, I'm fine. I should be the one stressing over you. You're the pregnant one" Phineas immediately tried to move his hand down to his stomach, but was held immobile by the restraints. He grunted in complaint.

"Candace... I'm scared"

"I am too Phineas" she whispered "but... I promise I'll get you out of here. No matter what"

Candace wanted nothing more than to take her brother into her arms and wipe away his tears. She knew he was terrified; of loosing her, of losing their father, loosing Ferb and their baby. It was understandable. The girl struggled fiercely against her restraints, pulling as hard as she could.

Finally, she gave up and sighed in defeat.

There was a cold chuckle

"Giving up so soon?" a voice spoke from the darkness around them

"why are you doing this!" Phineas sobbed, furiously tugging against his restraints "We're you're children!"

"I want Francis. And the only way to get him, is to take away what he loves"

"Don't you love us?" Candace countered

"Candace, honey" she snickered "I murdered my own husband. Stabbed him to death" she grinned proudly, then her face turned serious "You think I care who it is?"

Candace flinched back from the woman whom was standing inches in front of her, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Get away from her!" Phineas snapped

"And if I don't?" Linda chuckled coldly "Phineas, what are you going to do about anything" she walked towards him "you're weak. Pathetic. Ferb never loved you. The only reason he stayed with you is because you let him do what he wants with your body. You don't care. You give up" she was inches from his face "you think he cares what happens to you? He's only staying now because he feels guilty that you're pregnant. He doesn't love you. He never has and he never will"

Phineas didn't want to believe her, but some part of him did and his heart slowly broke into pieces. A new round of sobs escaped his throat, and he closed his eyes against his tears. His hands fought to get to his stomach but they were bound in place as he sobbed.

"Why would you even say that!" Candace snarled "you know its not true! Ferb loves him! He's your son! Do you enjoy seeing him broken!"

Linda chuckled and flicked the switch on Phineas' restraints. He dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He didn't make a break for freedom. He didn't try to go to his sister. He barely moved except to wrap his arms around his stomach and put his head down as he sobbed. Candace watched in heart broken silence as her brother's tears slid down his cheeks, reaching the edge and slipping off and onto the concrete.

Linda chuckled again

"Pathetic" she snorted, turning and leaving the room. The door slammed shut with a loud bang that echoed around the room.

Phineas looked up, studying the room for a moment through his blurred vision, his eyes focusing on a table just beside Candace. He shakily stood and made his way towards it.

"Phineas? What are you doing?" she asked as he walked past her. She watched in horror as he slowly reached out and selected a sharp, large knife off the table. He held it securely, gently running his thumb over the blade. "Phineas what are you doing?" she asked again

"Mom's right" he rasped "Ferb doesn't love me... I've been fooling myself all along. He doesn't want me, and he doesn't want this baby"

He held up the knife with both hands and pointed it towards his stomach. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Phineas no! don't!" Candace shrieked, just as he yanked the blade towards himself


	40. Chapter 40

Candace shrieked in terror and clenched her eyes shut.

Phineas was confused when he felt nothing. Cracking open an eye he yelped in terror when he saw Ferb standing in front of him. Their eyes met, and they both looks down as the tiny tip of the knife, barely visible in Ferbs stomach.

"Ferb!" he finally exclaimed, and yanked the knife backwards and out of his lover. Ferb grunted in pain and collapsed to his knees, a hand immediately going to his stomach to press over his wound "Ferb oh my god!" Phineas choked out frantically, dropping to his knees beside his brother "I'm so sorry!"

Ferb grit his teeth, looking up at Phineas.

"Why-" he choked "Why were you going to do that?"

"Mom messed with my head... she was filling my head with lies... and I... I believed her"

"Phineas, never, **ever** believe her. Shes a liar. I love you" he reached up and cupped Phineas' cheek with the hand that wasn't over his stomach

Phineas placed his hand over Ferbs, a sob escaping him

"Oh, Ferb" he choked "I love you too" Ferb smiled, then began to struggle to get on his feet. "Ferb stay put!" Phineas ordered

Ferb shook his head

"I can't" he grunted "I have to get you out of here"

"Ferb don't! You'll die!"

"It's worth it, Phin"

Phineas stood up as well. After a brief second of hesitation he lunged forward and connected his lips to Ferbs.

When they parted he chewed his lip, before turning and rushing over to Candace

"Come help me get her out of these"

With Ferbs help, as well as a crow bar, they had Candace out of the restraints in a mere few minutes. She dropped to the ground but was back up in a second and had both of her brothers locked in a fierce embrace. The hug ended quickly however, and she turned to Ferb

"Ferb, you need medical attention"

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth "Right now all that matters is we get out of here"

"Ferb-"

"I'm fine, Candace" he insisted

She glared

"as soon as we get out of here I'm cleaning you up"

"be my guest" he replied "now follow me" he led them through the basement, down the surprisingly large amount of corridors until they came to a door. He yanked it open and they all walked in.

They climbed into the elevator, and Ferb pressed the ground floor button. All of a sudden the elevator took off, rocketing to the top of the building. Past the ground floor and up to the seventh.

The doors dinged and opened, and before anyone could say anything, Phineas rocketed out of the elevator and dropped beside a heap on the floor. The other two followed and froze when Phineas jumped up and backed away hurriedly.

"Get back in the elevator!" he screamed

Just as the words left his mouth the doors slid shut and an iron grate slid down over the doors.

The three turned around when they heard a cold chuckle.

"I can't believe you fell for that" Linda chuckled "That's the easiest trick in the book" she grinned at them "you know, it's extremely stupid of you considering Ferb is dying"

"Let us go" Candace snarled

"I have no intention of doing so, unless your idiot, incompetent father turns himself over to me" she paused, then chuckled "Francis, lets not play this game. I know you're here, and I know you can hear me. I'll tell you something. For every five minutes you keep me waiting, I'll kill one of them"

Phineas froze in terror, instantly grabbing onto Ferb and Candace. Ferb immediately moved to shield him, and Candace moved in font of them both.

"I'm waiting" Linda sang, in a voice that sent a shiver of terror down Phineas' spine.


	41. Chapter 41

Phineas watched the clock in terror as the minutes slowly ticked down. At last, when there was a mere minute left, Francis exited his hiding place. He stood a safe distance away.

"Let them go"

"Very well. Kids, leave" she snapped

The grate over the elevator disappeared and they rushed into the elevator. Except Phineas, whom stood just outside it, fighting Ferbs tugging grip on his arm.

"Dad-"

"Phineas go!" he exclaimed "please!"

Phineas allowed Ferb to tug him into the elevator.

~~~~

"Why did we just leave him there?" Phineas rasped tiredly, taking a seat in his chair after pacing for several minutes.

"Phineas, he wanted us to leave. There's nothing we could have done" Candace whispered softly, flinching when Ferb winced as she stitched him up.

Phineas reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently before turning to his sister

"But what if he dies?"

"Phineas think about it" she sighed "maybe this is the way it's supposed to be. Maybe he is supposed to be dead" Phineas stared at her as if she had three heads "Don't freak out!" she immediately added "But I'm just saying... is saving dad... really worth loosing Ferb?"

Phineas glared at her

"that's not a fair question"

"Candace he's right-"

She hushed him fiercely and turned to Phineas

"Phineas, you barely even knew dad. You can hardly remember him before all this. Ferb has been here for you... forever. Don't deny it, you know its true. Hes your brother, your best friend, your lover, and your child's father. Now, I ask you again, is it worth loosing him, to save the father you've never known, no matter how much you love dad?"

Phineas looked over at Ferb and immediately knew the question he had been asked what felt like a million times. He looked at the ground.

"No" he finally admitted "I love dad... but... but I need Ferb. I love him... and..." he looked up to Ferb "I need him"

Ferb smiled and squeezed his hand gently

"I love you too"


	42. Chapter 42

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

"Candace he's still not back!" Phineas snapped, pacing across the room furiously

Ferb had given up trying to calm down the distressed teenager an hour ago, and instead was sitting on the couch watching Phineas in silence.

"Phineas, I already told you, be patient!"

"You said that an hour ago!" he snapped

"Phineas, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe dad isn't coming back at all" Phineas whirled around and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned the page in her magazine. "Look, I'm worried too, and so is Ferb. But you don't see us wigging out"

"this is my father, Candace!"

"And he's mine too!" Candace snapped back furiously "now sit your ass down before I **make** you sit down!"

Phineas glared at her before stomping over to a chair and throwing himself down into it.

"what are we going to do if he doesn't come back at all?" he finally asked

"We'll deal with that when the time arises" Candace replied, her face hidden by her magazine

"Maybe I want to talk about it now"

"Well I don't!" Candace snapped, lowering her magazine which allowed the boys to see the tears streaming down her cheeks "I don't want to have to think about the possibility of my father dying when I just got him back! I don't want to loose him! I'm trying to be strong for you! Do you have any idea how hard this is!"

Phineas was silent, immediately guilty for making his sister cry. She moved her magazine back up, and Phineas stood, walking over to her. He took a seat beside her and without a word leaned into her side and snuggled up.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She sighed

"me too" she replied, adjusting an arm to wrap it around her brother.

Moments later Ferb shifted over so his head was on Phineas' lap.

"What do we do now?" Phineas asked after a few minutes of silence

"all we can do" Candace replied

"wait" Ferb sighed


	43. Chapter 43

~~~ 3 hours earlier ~~~

"you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Francis stated, folded his arms across his chest

"why, what ever gives you that idea?"

Francis glared at her and rolled his eyes

"what exactly are you planning on doing, Linda?"

"now if I told you that, it would ruin the fun"

"seriously Linda, aren't we a little old for this?"

"Francis, one is never to old to torment someone else. Especially if its you" her eyes narrowed "You should be dead"

"Oh, I see what this is about. You don't want to be labelled as incompetent so you need to kill me now that I cheated you the first time"

She glared

"Oh no Francis. Its not that. I just really hate you!" with that she lunged at him

~~~ present time (like 4 hours in the future... an hour after the last chapter) ~~~

"Candace... I have a really bad feeling about this"

"I know. So do I" she sighed

Phineas looked down at Ferb sleeping peacefully in his lap.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off" she looked to Ferb, then up to Phineas, whom was tenderly running his fingers through Ferbs hair "you really love him... don't you?"

"yea... I do..." Phineas replied, his cheeks staining scarlet

"I hope dad comes back" she whispered

"me too"

"all that we can do is wait and hope"

"we've been doing that for hours"

She sighed

"I now. And I would do something, but I can't in good conscience let you go out there. You're pregnant, and he's stabbed, and honestly, I'm too weak. I haven't eaten anything since she took me, nor have I slept"

Phineas frowned, glancing up

"God, I hope he's okay"


	44. Chapter 44

~~~ 3 hours earlier (so an hour after Linda attacked Francis) ~~~

"Linda. Get **off** me!" Francis growled through clenched teeth, bringing his knees up and thrusting them against her chest, sending her tumbling off of him. She snarled and jumped up, ready to attack him again but he was already on his feet.

"Play nice, Francis. And maybe, just _maybe_ I'll kill you faster"

He chuckled dryly

"Oh, well then maybe I should just lie down and let you **kill me**!"

"You should. It would lessen the evident torture"

"Not going to happen, Linda"

"And why is that? What do you have to live for?"

"Phineas and Candace" he snapped, glaring at her from behind his glasses

She burst into a fit of hysteric giggles

"Oh, Francis. Are you really that naive? Did you really think I would let them just, leave? Really? They could report me, Francis. Tell the police what I did all those years ago, and am doing again now"

"What are you saying?"

"I planted a bomb in your little 'secret hideout'" she beamed at him "It'll go off soon enough, and then all that's left, is you. You have nothing anymore" she was blind to Francis' growing rage "Nothing to go home to. No more friends. I'm sure Mitch and Randy don't care anymore. They don't want to see you. Don't want to know you. They're happy with you being dead. So nothing. You have **Nothing** Not even you children-" she shrieked as Francis lunged at her with a furious yell and tackled her to the floor.

~~~ 5 hours later (an hour after the last part with Phineas and Candace) ~~~

Phineas groaned, lifting his head when he heard beeping. Assuming it was his alarm he stood and followed the noise. However, it didn't lead to his bedroom. He followed it straight into the basement and froze, his hands immediately moving to his stomach.

"Bomb will explode in fifteen seconds"

Phineas turned on his heel and ran back up the stairs

"Get up!" he screamed in panic

Candace slowly roused, and Ferb as already getting to his feet and worriedly looking for Phineas

"We have to go" Phineas exclaimed as he ran into the room

"Phineas we talked about this we can't-"

"you don't understand! There's a bomb downstairs! We have like 5 seconds, **RUN**!"

They all turned on their heels and rushed for the back exit.

"Five" echoed around the house "Four" Phineas pushed himself harder, dragging his siblings along with him "Three" Candace stumbled and crashed to the ground "Two" she was back up and running "One" the door was in sight

"Detonation" a cold voice chimed


	45. Chapter 45

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Ferb as the cold voice rang out, echoing in his ears

_"Detination"_

His heart stopped beating, freezing in complete terror just as the basement burst into a fiery inferno. The explosion spread through the house, and Ferb couldnt hold back his terrified scream when the force lifted Phineas off his feet. The redhead screamed as he was propelled through the air, landing flat on his stomach.

In his lapse of attention Ferb tripped and was sent in a tumble down the hill right after Phineas, and Candace jumped down with him. Ferb dug his fingers into the ground to stop himself, sliding to a stop just as he reached the same level as Phineas. He screamed the redheads name and scrambled frantically towards him, his fingers clawing up fistfuls of dirt and grass in his haste.

He skid to a stop when he was hovering over the other teenager. Candace was unconscious, he could tell just by glancing up at her. He gulped, his heart pounding nervously in his chest.

"Phineas?" he asked, his voice wavering as he gently rolled the other teen over "Phineas are you okay?"

The redhead's eyelids twitched, finally opening

"Ferb" he rasped. Before the Brit could celebrate the redhead reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He yanked him down and coughed tiredly "Ferb I need to go to the hospital. Something doesn't feel right"

Ferb was on his feet in seconds, Phineas in his arms, barely registering that Candace was following them. He ran as fast as he could, crashing through the doors of the hospital only moments later. A doctor immediately ran over, and prompted Ferb to place Phineas on the gurney. He did and they brought the teen into a room, hooking all sorts of wires to places all over his body.

Phineas drifted in and out of consciousness at a lazy rate, and finally a doctor cornered him and asked what had happened. He explained hurriedly, then told the doctor that Phineas was pregnant. The doctors eyes widened in shock and he ran back towards the other screaming something he didn't quite catch.

"Don'tgive him anything to put him out!" the doctor screamed and the nurses froze

"Why?" one asked

"Hes pregnant! He just suffered stomach trauma, we have to get this baby out of there NOW"

"It's not due yet-" Ferb interjected and was cut off

"If you want it to live, you'll let us take it out"

Ferb relented, going to stand by Phineas and grasp his hand.

"Ferb" Phineas whispered tiredly "What's going on?"

"They have to take the baby out now"

"what! It's not time!" He was immediately panicked

Ferb calmed him down with a kiss to the forehead

"It's okay, they know what they're doing. If they don't take it out, it will die"

"Hurry, he's too weak!"

"We're gonna loose her!"

Panic set in both boy's hearts at the scream, and they gripped each others hands tighter

"Quick, put up the sheet and strap him down!"

"Give him an epidural!" another doctor screamed

Seconds later a sheet was put up and Phineas was being strapped down. Both protested, but were assured that it was for his, and the baby's own good.

Phineas relented, terror pulsing through his veins as he clenched his eyes shut. Everything went silent, and he feared the worst. Ferb closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his nose to Phineas'. Phineas longed to wrap his arms around Ferb, fearing the Brit was all he had left.

He opened his lips to speak, when a sharp cry split through the room. Both boys' eyes shot open.


	46. Chapter 46

Their gazes immediately flicked to each other, then down at the curtain.

"Go check" Phineas whispered "Please"

Ferb slowly stood and made his way across the room, around the curtain. What he saw made him stumble backwards a few steps, his heart skipping a beat.

His gaze flicked to the doctors as another sharp cry split the room.

There was twins. Oh my god. Twins. Oh... oh my... oh my god. He put a hand over his heart, sighing in relief at the same time.

A doctor looked up as she placed the second child beside the other.

"Two girls" she whispered to him

"T-Thanks you" was all Ferb could manage to choke out

Nestled in the fabric of their blankets, were two baby girls, one with fiery red hair, the other with leafy green hair. A huge mile crossed his face, but immediately fell when a loud yell of

"We're loosing him!" Rang across the room

He made to run to Phineas, but was stopped and escorted out of the room. Ferb snarled furiously, trying in vain to get back to Phineas' side. He slammed his fists on the door furiously, and when he finally smashed them open, the heart monitor rate went flat.

He froze in terror for a split second.

"Phineas!" he finally screamed, rushing over to him. He ripped the restraints off of his lovers arms and pulled him into his chest. "Phineas no! Don't do this!"

"Oh my god" a soft voice broke out, and suddenly Francis was beside him, grasping one of Phineas' hands. The older man was covered in blood, and limping heavily, but he waved the doctors off with a threatening fist, telling them to fix his son or they would regret it.

Two loud sorrowful wails spilt the silence of the room, and to Ferb's relief Candace slipped in and saw to the children.

"Phineas please" he whispered

A doctor approached with electro-shock paddles. He pressed them to Phineas' chest several times, and the sixth time, the heart monitor let out a soft beep.

All eyes were on the monitor as the beeping slowly got stronger. Ferb looked down to Phineas just as the bright blue orbs opened and stared up at him. He smiled weakly

"Hey Ferb" he whispered

Ferb let out a relieved, slightly hysteric laugh and clutched Phineas impossibly close until the doctors had him stabilized, had stitched him up, and had left.

"You gave us quite the scare" Francis whispered softly

Phineas' closed eyes flew open and over to his father.

"Dad!" he attempted to sit up but Ferb held him back "You'll hurt yourself" he scolded

"Ferb is right" Francis chuckled, and reached up to hug his son "Congratulations you two" he backed away "I'll give you two some privacy. Come on Candace"

Candace obliged and followed him out of the room, leaving the infamous duo alone.

Phineas sighed, his eyes closing again as he nuzzled closer to Ferb.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"I lost the baby" he rasped

"What? No you didn't" Ferb was puzzled

Phineas sat up in shock

"What!" he exclaimed "It survived?"

"Yes. They did" he corrected

"The-How many is they?" Phineas asked slowly

"Twins" Ferb chuckled

"Where are they? Boys or girls or one of each or-" Ferb placed a hand over Phineas' lips and chuckled

"Two girls. They're over there, I'll go get them"

He removed himself from his spot behind Phineas and slowly walked over to the watcha-mahooey holding their daughters. He had no idea what the doctors had called it, and didnt particularly care.

He scooped up the redhead first, and brought her over to Phineas.

Phineas' eyes filled with tears and a slightly sceptical sounding sob escaped him as he made his arms into a cradle. Ferb placed the bundle in the teens arms, and Phineas smiled in appreciation.

"Any name ideas?" Ferb asked softly after a moment

"You didn't name them yet?" Phineas asked

"Of course not silly, you almost died. Besides, I'm not doing that without you"

Phineas smiled and looked down at her

"How about... Sonny?"

Ferb stood and walked over, picking up the green haired baby and bringing her over. Phineas cooed gently, his heart warming.

"I had an idea for this one" Ferb murmured

"What is it?"

"Alexandria"

"I love it" Phineas beamed

After a while it was time for the girls to be put to bed, so Ferb put them back and then climbed back into bed with Phineas. Phineas snuggled up to him and yawned tiredly

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" Ferb replied

They fell silent, and soon enough both were fast asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Epilogue**_

"Momma do you know where the muffins are!" a female redhead asked as she skipped over to the stairs, shouting up to her mother

"In the fridge!" a voice called back

"Daddy we're going to be late!" a green haired female was complaining as she dragged her father through the room

"Alex, calm down, we'll get there" a green haired boy chuckled

"But Dylan-"

"Dylan is right sis" a redheaded boy smiled, tossing his sister an apple "Besides, the play isn't for another two hours"

"Chad you know I have to be there early"

"I don't think the teacher meant two hours early" the redheaded daughter walked in with a muffin in her hand

"Where's your mother?" The father asked

"Upstairs. I think mommy is tired" the redheaded female replied

"Okay, thank you Sonny. I'll be right back"

Alexandria hurried over to the door to make sure all of her stuff was there, and turned around when she heard her mother chuckle behind her.

"Nervous?"

"A little" she shrugged

"I expected that. The first time I was in a play with your father I-"

"Phineas, do you have the keys?" his husband called

"Yes!" he called back, then turned back to his daughter "Anyways, I almost fainted I was so nervous"

Alexandria giggled

"You're silly mommy"

Sonny skipped into the room, Dylan and Chad behind her, their father bringing up the rear.

"Hey Ferb" Phineas greeted and Ferb smiled in reply, pressing a gentle Kiss to Phineas' lips.

When they moved away Phineas smiled to see his daughters both had their cheeks pressed against his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked curiously

"Checking up on our baby brother" the girls responded instantly

Phineas chuckled softly and ushered them out the door, grabbing Alexandria's bag and shoes, and Ferb grabbed Sonny's.

When they arrived at the school the girls said a quick goodbye to their parents and hurried backstage to report to their teacher and practice lines once more.

"Dylan and I are going to go outside for a little while, okay?" Chad asked his mother

"Okay sweetheart" Phineas smiled "Just be back in time for the girls' play"

"We will" they smiled and hurried off

"I love you!" Phineas called after them

"We love you too mom!" they both called back

Ferb chuckled and wrapped his arm around Phineas' shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze

"Ten years ago would you have ever guessed this is where we would be?"

"No" he smiled "But I'm glad we're here. I love you"

"As I love you" Ferb beamed

"Hope I'm not interrupting"

Phineas whirled around and beamed

"Dad! Candace!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his father, then his sister. Ferb proceeded to do the same.

"What, no love for me?" Stacy asked, hurrying around the corner. Both boys chuckled and hugged her, and when he moved away Francis smiled

"How are you feeling, Phineas?"

"I've been better. Joshua here keeps making me crave the most disgusting things" he patted his stomach fondly as he spoke

"When he says disgusting, he literally means disgusting" Ferb grumbled

"what do you mean?"

"I mean last night I ate chocolate covered chicken, and dipped Dorito chips in chocolate pudding"

"Ew, yea that's gross"

"The worst thing I did when I was pregnant with the girls was" he paused to think "dipping chicken nuggets in ice cream"

"ew" everyone chuckled

"With Chad I ate chocolate covered peaches, and with Dylan I ate marshmallows, dipped in chocolate and hot sauce"

"God, Phineas, stop that's gross" Candace chuckled

"Where's Jake?" Ferb asked

"He's out with Chad and Dylan" Stacy smiled

"Shouldn't we be getting seats to the play?"

"Technically it's a musical" Phineas giggled

Candace shrugged and they all filed in, saving three seats so the boys could sit with them. Soon enough the boys were back in, and it was two minutes to curtain.

"Hey dad?" Chad asked and Ferb turned to face hinm, raising his eyebrow curiously "What is the play about?"

"They're doing the Lion King 2"

"oh" he was silent for a moment "Okay"

Ferb chuckled softly to himself. He admired how smart his eight and nine year old son's were. His Ten year old daughters he admired just as much. He couldn't be happier. With a smile plastered on his face he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Phineas' shoulders. Phineas eagerly snuggled into the embrace, a huge grin on his face as the curtains lifted and he settled back to watch their daughters do their favorite things in the world; act, and sing.

**_So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it :D_**


End file.
